Heaven
by oryxyro
Summary: Nada detiene el poder del amor... Minific para AMDA "Amor de Leyenda"
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**I**

_Otoño 2005_

Le encantaba la brisa del mar. No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué no había venido antes, entonces una escueta sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios. Sí, probablemente porque su padre estaba tan ocupado que no había tenido algunas vacaciones o el tiempo libre suficiente desde que lo conoció….sin embargo no recordaba la primera y última vez que había venido a este sitio, muchos años atrás según él le había referido.

_Seguramente fue en aquella época_... pensó mientras se quitaba sus sandalias para posar sus pies en la fina arena dejando insondables huellas tras de sí mientras avanzaba hacia la orilla. Se sentó en la misma. Su largo cabello ondeaba libremente con aquella suave brisa mientras juntaba sus esbeltas piernas entre sus brazos y colocaba su mentón encima de sus rodillas. Miró fijamente el horizonte hasta el infinito donde se extendía el mar, ese mar tan azul y tempestuoso que ahora mismo ante ella se antojaba más que indeseable. Porque le recordaba esos ojos. Los ojos de él.

Al instante una sensación de abandono y tristeza le recorrió el cuerpo, pero inmediatamente se transformó en rabia y decepción. Había venido precisamente a olvidarse de todo lo pasado y cuando días atrás su padre le había hablado de la existencia de una propiedad de la familia….una casa en la playa ubicada en un recóndito lugar, no lo pensó dos veces.

Dos horas antes había manejado sin descanso su pequeño auto, siguiendo las indicaciones que su padre le había escrito, y además preguntando por el camino. Un recorrido sinuoso le esperaba, según le habían informado cuando preguntó aquí y allá. Pero no por ello iba a desistir, no cuando le faltaba poco y necesitaba invariablemente de un tiempo a solas.

Soltó un cansado suspiro y junto más sus esbeltas piernas a su pecho. La brisa no había dejado de presentarse mientras que el sol poco a poco iba descendiendo, alejando su calor. Milagrosamente no tenía hambre, pero había tomado sus precauciones, al traer algunas provisiones desde casa y comprado otras en el camino. Dejó todo en la confortable casita de playa propiedad de la familia. Contaba con un par de recámaras y lo necesario para pasar al menos un fin de semana. Ella no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría ahí, pero lo haría estirar al máximo… entonces se detuvo a inspeccionar rápidamente el sitio

Después de echar aquel vistazo al interior del inmueble, se cambió de ropas y se vistió como el lugar ameritaba. Un bikini algo halagador oculto por un vestido playero, sandalias y un ancho sombrero completaba su atuendo cuando salió a caminar con el objetivo de llegar a la orilla del mar que estaba a unos metros al oeste.

Mientras estaba ahí sentada notó que sus párpados estaban por cerrarse, no quería dormirse ahí mismo, pero había cambiado de posición y era ahora su cabeza la que estaba en sus brazos.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

El calor que desprendía la arena a la luz del sol hacía que aquella figura fuera borrosa, primero había sido como una mancha diminuta que poco a poco iba haciéndose más y más grande conforme se acercaba. Ahí sus sentidos algo aletargados se despertaron y abrió los ojos un instante para entrecerrarlos un segundo después. Una persona se acercaba a la distancia, a juzgar por su altura y la forma de su cuerpo se trataba de un hombre.

Su sentido de alerta se activó y entonces se levantó de un salto, tomó sus sandalias e iba a echar a correr cuando se reprochó a si misma lo que había estado a punto de hacer. No porque un hombre como el actor fuera detestable significaba que todos serían iguales. Aun ese desconocido que se acercaba cada vez más al lugar en donde ella estaba, merecía el beneficio de la duda… según palabras de su padre.

Se quedó de pie e inmóvil. Advirtió que el hombre al parecer había notado su presencia y se dirigía hacia ella. La rubia podía oír su corazón retumbando por el nerviosismo que sentía sin nada a que atribuírselo. Entonces cuando el hombre se hallaba a algunos metros se detuvo a observarle.

Era guapísimo, tenía el cabello rubio al igual que ella pero de un tono distinto, más cenizo pero de igual forma brillaba con el reflejo del sol, su piel era blanca, no tanto como la suya. En cambio era de una altura mayor, fácilmente le llevaba algunos centímetros de más. Notó que su cuerpo era atlético pero no por ello delgado, podían notarse los fuertes músculos en sus brazos y piernas. Vestía una camisa suelta y por debajo de ella una camiseta complementada con unos shorts. Extrañamente no traía sandalias consigo e iba descalzo. Al subir nuevamente su vista, él estaba a unos cuantos pasos y le dirigía una sonrisa cálida. Ella tan sólo atinó a corresponderle de la misma forma. Su corazón empezó a latir de manera extraña.

- Hola- le saludó cordialmente.

- Hola- correspondió a su vez ella y observó su rostro detenidamente. Definitivamente era un hombre muy atractivo. La forma de su cara era armoniosa con sus rasgos y estos le daban la certeza de que era una persona amable y probablemente de naturaleza algo apasionada. Además poseía unos claros y hermosos ojos azules.

-Estaba caminando en el otro extremo – señaló el punto desde donde había venido- cuando te ví a lo lejos…. Anthony.

-Candice….pero me dicen solamente Candy- dijo ella tratando de que su voz sonara tranquila, aquel golpeteo de nerviosismo no había disminuido, aunque trataba de controlarlo.

- Candy es un hermoso nombre….- dijo él con una voz suave y calló por un instante pareciendo reflexionar sobre algo mientras su ceño se fruncía un poco. Sin embargo movió la cabeza en forma negativa y le volvió a sonreír-….¿puedo sentarme contigo?

Candy se asombró ante su petición, pero asintió de igual forma. Ese hombre, Anthony le transmitía seguridad y confianza, algo que no había podido encontrar en nadie más…excepto su padre.

Anthony se sentó en la arena al lado de donde ella se encontraba parada y se dedicó a contemplar el mar frente a ellos muy tranquilo. Candy todavía no salía de su asombro cuando tras vacilar un poco volvió a sentarse. En cuanto lo hizo, el hombre se volvió para mirarle y verle a los ojos por unos instantes….

- Tienes unos ojos preciosos - su voz llegó a oídos de Candy como una suave caricia que la hizo estremecer y al mismo tiempo ruborizarse.

-Gracias, aunque son siempre mis pecas las que llaman más la atención- le aseveró tras una mueca disconforme- hay veces en que las detesto.

-A mi forma de ver le dan un mayor atractivo a tu hermoso rostro- Anthony no dejaba de mirarla, lo cual hizo sentir un poco incomoda a la pecosa, que el rubio advirtió enseguida- perdona….si te he ofendido…

- No… no lo has hecho….es sólo que me han dicho lo contrario- al decirlo la rubia sólo tenía en mente aquella persona que siempre le hacía burla de ello.

-Si es así, entonces están ciegos- su varonil rostro se tornó un poco serio-esos rasgos no podrían verse más atrayentes y…también cautivantes.

Sin que ambos lo advirtieran siquiera Anthony acercó su mano la que estaba más próxima a una de las mejillas de ella y con su pulgar tocó justamente el lugar donde estaban aquellas famosas manchas de nacimiento.

Candy se estremeció al contacto e inmediatamente sintió aquella energía entre cálida y sensual emerger del simple roce de Anthony en su piel. Ella estaba a punto de abandonarse ante aquella inusitada atracción cuando reaccionó alejándose de su mano y levantándose de repente.

-Perdona…- se apenó Anthony ante aquel atrevimiento de parte suyo, lo cual se tradujo en una mezcla de sentimientos, de emoción y al mismo tiempo de vergüenza porque la había tocado.

- No…. no te preocupes-Candy también tenía sentimientos encontrados, no tenía la menor duda de que Anthony le había resultado encantador pero se sintió algo insegura - será mejor que me vaya….

-¡No espera!- Anthony se levantó apresurado y la sostuvo gentilmente de su brazo- en verdad perdóname… no quise hacerte sentir mal y…

- No pasa nada- le aseguró ella con una sonrisa para tranquilizarle. Tenía la sensación de que debía decirle que en verdad no se encontraba incómoda, sino más bien al contrario, lo cual era lo que la tenía nerviosa.

-¿De verdad Candy?- él escudriñó sus ojos, como si a través de ellos pudiera adivinar la verdad, mientras soltaba su brazo.

-Sí…- Candy apartó sus ojos de él y se volvió para mirar el mar, el cual arrastraba consigo algunas olas de no muy considerable tamaño, entonces se le ocurrió una idea para dejar de sentirse algo nerviosa- ¿qué te parece una carrera?

Y acto seguido se despojó de su ligero vestido playero y se echó a correr descalza por toda la orilla. Anthony se quedó atónito por unos instantes y tras una mueca de satisfacción corrió detrás de ella. Le llevaba considerable ventaja, pero estaba seguro de que pronto lograría reducir la distancia.

Y así fue. Pronto logró darle alcance y cuando estaba a punto de tocar su hombro Candy se dejó caer en la arena. Anthony pensó que había tropezado y se alarmó ante la posibilidad de que ella se hubiera hecho daño, pero al advertir que al estar acostada en la arena se daba la vuelta y estallaba en risas la sensación de angustia se esfumó y no pudo más que reír con ella mientras se acostaba también a su lado. Tras unos minutos se calmaron, entonces él se recargó sobre uno de sus codos y se detuvo a observarla. El color de su piel la cual era muy suave a juzgar por la sensación que tuvo al rozar su mejilla, era muy clara. El bikini que llevaba le favorecía en absoluto mostrando sólo un poco de sus atributos físicos que le atraían demasiado. Sus rizos rubios adornaban su cabeza bellamente y sus chispeantes ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad como había atisbado minutos atrás.

Definitivamente le gustaba esta chica.

Candy no advirtió que él la observaba detenidamente porque tenía los ojos cerrados y dejaba que la luz del sol la bañara con su calor.

-¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe tu presencia en este lugar?- Anthony sentía curiosidad, nunca la había visto, así que creyó que venía de otro sitio.

- Vine a pasar algunos días aquí… ahora me estoy alojando en esa casita de allá- se incorporó un poco y le señaló la casa que se encontraba a lo lejos- ¿Y tú?

- Yo vivo aquí – respondió él- detrás de ese enorme acantilado a un par de millas más allá. Candy lo miró y observo a su vez el acantilado, se extrañó un poco.

-¿Entonces cómo has llegado aquí? ¿Has rodeado el acantilado?-le preguntó mientras miraba aquella imponente roca.

- No. Nadé desde el otro extremo hasta atravesarlo y llegar a este lado- le explicó él. Candy creyó que era una distancia algo larga para cruzar nadando, pero tras verle y recordar su atlética figura no tuvo más remedio que creerle.

-Ohh…y ¿vienes seguido a esta parte? –Candy no reprimió su curiosidad.

- No….de hecho es la segunda vez. Nunca me había encontrado a nadie hasta que te ví en la orilla- manifestó el rubio mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado y se quitaba la camisa que estaba mojada y empapada de arena. Tras lo cual, Candy pudo comprobar lo que suponía referente a sus fuertes brazos.

-Mi padre mencionó que ésta era una playa privada que le había sido heredada por sus padres, tal vez por eso no has visto a mucha gente aquí- dijo la rubia mientras desviaba la vista para no quedarse prendada y sentirse tentada a tocar su piel.

- Ahh entonces es eso, tal vez tienes razón, es un lugar muy tranquilo- Anthony se volvió para observar el mar pero de nuevo se volvió a mirarle por que sus ojos le atraían demasiado- entonces tuve mucha suerte.

-¿Suerte?- Candy se extrañó ante esa mención.

-Si…-respondió el mientras se acercaba un poco a ella- mucha suerte en venir hoy, porque así pude conocerte.

- Bueno, yo estaré algunos días más – Candy trato de que el nerviosismo por sus cercanía no se manifestara en demasía- así que de todas formas terminaríamos por encontrarnos.

- Aún más a mi favor…parece que el destino actuó muy rápido- declaró el emocionado, al oírle decir que terminarían encontrándose, ¿_acaso sentía lo mismo que estaba sintiendo él?_

-Eso parece…- Candy sabía el significado detrás de sus palabras, pero trato de tomarlo normalmente- no creí que lograría hacer un amigo aquí…cuando vine para estar sola.

Anthony se asombró por sus palabras, tanto por oírle decir que era su amigo, como por el motivo de que ella estuviera aquí. Por lo primero, se sintió contento pero al mismo tiempo sintió algo de desazón...ahora que sabía que ella le gustaba no se conformaría con eso. Apenas la conocía, pero interiormente tenía la seguridad de que ella era la indicada. La mujer de su vida.

Ahora había una cuestión más. Candy había mencionado que había llegado para estar sin alguna compañía. A pesar de su curiosidad decidió no preguntar el motivo, sin embargo creyó que lo más prudente sería dejarle para que ella llevara a cabo su objetivo.

- Entonces…creo que debo irme- Candy lo miró con el ceño fruncido a lo que él agregó-si necesitas estar sola creo que te estoy estorbando.

- ¡Oh no! No pienses eso, creo que hablé en voz alta. Si vine para estar tranquila, pero….- Candy le sonrió gentilmente- una buena compañía no se puede despreciar.

Anthony sintió una rebosante alegría inundar su pecho, la sonrisa que ella le había dedicado lo había transportado a las nubes…sonrió para sí al descubrir que parecía un chiquillo enamorado en un solo día.

_Estoy enamorado_…susurró para sí. Candy no le oyó porque había dado unos pasos hacia enfrente y abrió los brazos para recibir la brisa junto con la calidez del sol. Entonces Anthony sintió unos irrefrenables deseos de tomarla entre sus brazos y dar vueltas con ella, probar esos labios que parecían invitarle desde la primera vez que tuvo su rostro muy cerca y besarle apasionadamente para después….

Tan ensimismado estaba en lo que su mente imaginaba que no oyó que Candy le estaba preguntando algo.

-Perdona no te escuché- declaró algo avergonzado ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

- Te preguntaba si querrías comer conmigo- ella le miró con los ojos chispeantes de expectación.

-¡Por supuesto! Sería un honor- respondió el muy halagado.

- Pero de una vez te advierto que no soy buena cocinera-declaró ella y otra vez asomó una sonrisa con la cual Anthony comprobó que se haría adicto a ellas.

- No importa, porque yo debo ser más malo que tú- ahora fue el turno de él de regalarle también una sonrisa. Candy se estremeció al verle sonreír, nunca había visto a alguien sonreírle de esa manera tan cautivadora.

Ambos tomaron sus ropas que se encontraban en la arena y se encaminaron hacia la casita de playa donde se hospedaba Candy. Tras unas horas de charla y de comida que Candy preparó con el mayor esmero, Anthony notó que la tarde caía y era hora de regresar a casa.

- Tengo que irme- le anunció con desánimo. Habría querido quedarse más tiempo. Se levantó de la mesa en donde estaban charlando para dirigirse a la puerta, dándole la espalda.

- Está bien ¿Te veré mañana?- le preguntó ella con interés, realmente le había agradado su compañía. Al menos pudo olvidarse la mayor parte del tiempo de la decepción que traía consigo.

-Tal vez…- él se volvió un poco y se rascó un poco la parte posterior de su cabeza inseguro, sin embargo no perdió detalle de la expresión que ponía ella, la cual a su juicio era de decepción. Sonrió para sí mientras se encaminaba otra vez a la puerta y la abría-…entonces nos vemos Candy.

-Hasta luego Anthony- la voz de ella no sonó muy alegre ante la perspectiva de no verlo al día siguiente, tuvo el impulso de detenerle, pero no se atrevió así que esperó a que la puerta se cerrara.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando notó que ésta no se cerraba y Anthony volvía sus pies acercándose furtivamente hasta donde estaba ella y tras mirarle unos segundos intensamente con sus brillantes ojos azules le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Me gustas….- le declaró firme y resuelto junto a su oído-Hasta mañana hermosa pecosa.

Dicho tras cual dio unos pasos, salió y desapareció tras la puerta de aquella casa de playa.

_Oh, pensando en todos nuestros años de juventud_

_Solo estábamos tu y yo_

_Éramos jóvenes, salvajes y libres_

_Ahora nada puede alejarte de mí_

_Hemos estado en ese camino antes_

_Pero eso ha terminado ahora_

_Me tienes regresando por más_

_(Heaven*Bryan Adams)_

* * *

_**N/A**: Hola hola, aquí vengo con un minific que hice el año pasado para el grupo AMDA, espero y les guste...ehmmm este si está terminado y son pocos capítulos._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**2**

_Verano 1995_

Le preocupaba mucho que no quisiera hablarle, tan sólo respondía con monosílabos. Creyó que tendría que darle el tiempo suficiente para que se acostumbrara a su presencia y así poder conversar con ella con una mayor libertad. Al parecer después de todo extrañaba todavía aquél lugar.

Se volvió para mirar la carretera sobre la cual manejaba, su acompañante sólo miraba a través de la ventanilla curiosa ante lo que sus ojos veían en el camino. El hombre sonrió para sí, al menos ya no mostraba su reticencia por querer regresar a casa como lo había manifestado inmediatamente en cuanto salieron de la ciudad.

Siguió el serpeante camino según recordaba haber recorrido un par de años antes. Ahora que tenía un par de días libres de negocios, creyó que sería buena idea ir a la casa que poseía cerca de la playa y que en raras ocasiones llegaba a disfrutar. La pequeña seguramente se divertiría. De eso estaba seguro.

Llegaron en poco tiempo a aquella enorme y verde colina tras la cual se trazaba un estrecho pasaje de terracería hacia una mediana casa que se encontraba situada sobre una hondonada con la vista frente al mar. Ante aquella vista Albert pudo notar con satisfacción el asombro de la pequeña al abrir su boca y sus enormes ojos verdes, sin embargo al notar que él la miraba se apenó un poco y se recompuso, pero se mantuvo el brillo de sus ojos el cual no había pasado desapercibido para el rubio hombre.

-Te encantará…-le dijo muy contento-…la vista es mucho mejor desde el primer piso. La chiquilla se volvió a mirarle y no dijo nada, tan sólo se mantuvo a la expectativa.

Entonces se apearon del lujoso auto y Candy no contuvo las ganas y corrió lo más rápido que daban sus pequeños pies hasta llegar a la orilla…jamás había visto el mar y cuando había oído hablar de esa enorme extensión de agua nunca había imaginado que sería algo tan bello. Lo miró extasiada mientras Albert se mantenía en pie algo alejado después de seguirla.

-¡Es como dicen en los cuentos y las historias de la Hermana María!- exclamó contenta sin importarle que aquél joven hombre la oyera.

- Ten cuidado… - le dijo mientras la veía adentrarse un poco- no te alejes mucho de la orilla Candy. Voy a llevar algunas cosas a la casa y preparar algo de comer ¿Ya tienes hambre?

- Sí...- ella movió su cabeza alegre, mientras movía sus pies en el agua cercana a la orilla.

- Bien- Albert entonces emprendió el camino de vuelta al auto para llevar los víveres y la poca ropa que había comprado en el camino, se volvió para verla de nuevo y le enterneció ver que la chiquilla se divertía chapoteando y observando algunas piedrecillas que se encontraban en la arena. Esperaba que le hiciera caso y no se alejara de la vista desde la casa.

Pocas horas después, una vez hecha la comida, regresó a la orilla para buscar a la pequeña rubia. Su corazón se empezó a acelerar al no encontrarla donde la había dejado, miró hacia la extensión de tierra hacia su derecha y a su izquierda y no la veía. La angustia empezó a surgir en él y se volvió para mirar al mar. La corriente aunque no era mucha podría sin mucha dificultad habérsela llevado sin que él lo supiera.

_No…no…es posible._

Se agitó más su corazón ante la posibilidad y entonces se preocupó muchísimo, empezó a recriminarse a sí mismo el haberla dejado sola sin tenerla vigilada. Una hora antes todavía la había visto desde el ventanal del salón. Ahora la sola idea de hallarla herida o algo peor le aterraba, por lo que frenéticamente empezó a correr por la orilla de la playa hacia la primera dirección que cruzó por su cabeza.

_Una hora antes_

Candy al estar entretenida recogiendo las brillantes piedrecillas que encontraba en la orilla no se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando a un callejón sin salida. Frente a ella se alzaba imponente una enorme extensión de tierra. Al levantar la vista hacia arriba podían verse algunas aves revolotear a su alrededor pues en algunas de sus hondonadas se podían avistar los nidos de aquellas aves. La pequeña rubia abrió la boca por la sorpresa y dejó caer algunas de las piedras que había recolectado sin inmutarse, entonces contempló maravillada la vida que se desarrollaba en ese sitio. Forzó su vista un poco cubriéndose un poco de la luz del sol y distinguió un pequeño nido cercano a la parte superior del acantilado. Era imposible subir trepando, porque eso no era un árbol como a los que estaba acostumbrada trepar en el Hogar de Pony. Buscó un medio para conseguir su objetivo y al encontrarlo, dio un grito de alegría y emprendió la marcha hacia el medianamente visible camino entre la hierba que lo rodeaba, esperando que éste la llevara hacia la cima.

Después de caminar por unos minutos advirtió con alegría que no estaba equivocada, aunque el camino terminaba abruptamente. Frente a ella, a unos metros estaba la anhelada cima, e iba a emprender de nuevo su andar cuando advirtió que había una persona no muy lejos de donde se encontraba por un sonido particular que captó su oído.

Era un chico, un niño como ella pero algo mayor, seguramente le llevaba a menos un par de años. Traía consigo algo envuelto entre sus dos manos y silbaba muy contento, sin percatarse por unos instantes de la presencia de la niña, hasta que levantó la vista de sus manos.

Se detuvo asombrado de verla ahí parada, mientras la niña rubia lo miraba con curiosidad. El chico notó que no la reconocía de algún lado, ni aún en las visitas que hacían al pequeño pueblo había visto a esa niña. Se acercó un poco, a lo que Candy por instinto dio un paso atrás.

-No tengas miedo…-la voz de él sonó tranquilizadora para Candy aunado a la radiante sonrisa que él le mostraba-no tengas miedo pequeña.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó ella menos atemorizada, el chico le daba confianza.

-Yo me llamo Anthony, aunque mamá me dice Tony-le dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más, entonces distinguió sus ojos verdes y sus pecas- …puedes llamarme también así pequeña pecosa ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Candy- respondió ella resuelta, ya sin algún miedo al conocerle, bajó su vista hacia el pequeño fardo que cargaba el chico-¿eso qué es?

-Ohh….- los ojos de Anthony se iluminaron- es un pequeño tallo de rosa, mamá dice que todavía no es tiempo para que lo sembremos. Que debo esperar algunos días más, pero yo ya quiero verla crecer y…

-Rosas…-Anthony se vió interrumpido por ella, que trataba de mirar aquello de sus manos-¡me gustan las rosas! En el Hogar la Hermana María y la señorita Pony tenían varias en el jardín, todos nos turnábamos para regarlas todos los días.

- ¿De verdad?- Anthony se sintió muy contento al ver que a alguien más le gustaban las rosas, pero entonces recordó que a las chicas siempre les gustaban las flores, no tanto así a los chicos, como pudo comprobar en la escuela donde asistía y se mofaban de él al saber su afición por las flores, pero no les hacía caso.

Al ver la curiosidad de Candy, abrió el pequeño envoltorio para mostrárselo, mientras que a Candy le brillaban sus ojos verdes, Anthony se sintió complacido.

-¿Cómo la llamarás?-Candy seguía observando el diminuto tallo verde bien asentado en un cúmulo de tierra.

-¿Llamarla?... pero si es una rosa-declaró extrañado ante la cuestión- Ohh es verdad mamá me habló de ello, me dijo que cuando se crea una nueva clase de rosas se les debe poner un nombre…. pero esta no es nueva- se volvió para mirarla- ¿tu mamá también te dijo eso?

Candy lo miró y la expresión de fascinación que hasta ese momento tenía se borró poco a poco de su cara, entonces recordó a sus dos madres que se encontraban allá en el Hogar. Lejos de ella.

Anthony notó su pesadumbre e iba a decirle algo cuando ella se repuso y le mostró su sonrisa.

-Sí, mis dos madres me lo dijeron- respondió segura. Candy quería mucho a las dos, sabía que era huérfana, al igual que los demás niños que llegaban al Hogar, ellas le habían contado la verdad un año atrás y aunque se preguntaba que habría sido de sus verdaderos padres, tan solo se quedaba en eso, hasta que su padre adoptivo conoció el Hogar de Pony y por consecuente a ella.

Y como invocado por el pensamiento, a la distancia la figura del joven hombre apareció.

Albert observó a lo lejos el vestido rojo que la mucama le había puesto a Candy en la enorme mansión de la ciudad que la familia poseía y que podía ver ahora perfectamente en aquél desolado sitio. Aunque dio un suspiro de alivio al verla sana y salva notó que Candy no estaba sola, cerca de ella estaba alguien más.

Al parecer no lo habían visto acercarse, hasta que estuvo a unos pocos metros de ellos fue cuando repararon en él. Anthony se detuvo a verle con curiosidad y advirtió que Candy también lo había visto y hacía una mueca de disgusto por su presencia.

-¿Lo conoces Candy?- Anthony le preguntó dulcemente. Estaba seguro de la respuesta que daría ella.

-Si…- alcanzó a responder la pequeña, segura de que recibiría un regaño mayúsculo al no haberle hecho caso y alejarse de su vista.

-¿Quién es?- todavía alcanzó él a preguntarle, antes de que Albert la tomara de la mano para llevársela consigo sin siquiera cruzar alguna palabra con el chico.

-¿Candy?...- Anthony al ver la forma de actuar de aquel hombre que se llevaba a la pequeña rubia intempestivamente, sintió desde el fondo de su corazón que debía protegerla y empezó a seguirles.

- Soy su padre…- Albert se detuvo al notar que los seguía aquél niño para responderle sin volverse para mirarlo. Pero quien sí lo hizo fue Candy que luchaba por aflojar la muñeca de Albert que la mantenía sujeta firmemente. Albert lo notó y decidió calmarse un poco.

- Candy….- me has preocupado mucho- se agachó para abrazarla- no sabía dónde estabas y verte con una persona extraña….

-¡Pero él no es un extraño! ¡Es Tony!-exclamó ella afligida. Albert al advertir que Candy hablaba así del chico, supuso que se había hecho de un amigo. Al parecer la pequeña tenía la habilidad de hacer amigos fácilmente.

- Mi nombre es Anthony Brower- dijo el rubio mientras le observaba y estrechaba su mano con él. Anthony entonces recordó las palabras extrañas de Candy, sobre que tenía dos madres-…entonces usted es su padre.

- Así es…-le respondió seguro-..Candy es mi hija. Albert se volvió completamente para mirarle detenidamente. El chico llamado Anthony era alto y rubio, de ojos azules claros, muy parecidos a los suyos, que parecían irradiar confianza. Probablemente Candy lo había percibido también, y entonces cargó a Candy en su regazo-…lo siento Anthony, pero Candy y yo tenemos que regresar a casa.

-Pero si acabamos de conocernos…- trató de rebatir ella.

-Está bien- Anthony sintió un poco de desazón al separarse de aquella chiquilla- de todas formas yo debo volver, mi madre debe estar esperándome.

-Entonces hasta luego y fue un gusto conocerte Anthony- Albert estrechó su mano nuevamente.

-El gusto ha sido mío, y también un placer conocer a su hermosa hija- expresó gentilmente el chico.

-¡Hasta luego Tony!- Candy le dijo adiós desde los hombros de su padre adoptivo- mañana vendré de nuevo, ¿te veré aquí verdad?

Anthony asintió y un calor desconocido se apoderó de su corazón al verlos partir. Aquella pequeña pecosa de ojos verdes le había robado el corazón. Se sintió muy contento al saber que al día siguiente la vería.

Albert percibió el efecto que Candy había producido en el chico, además de la promesa de verse al día siguiente pero no dijo nada. Tendría que darle malas nuevas a su hija.

Estaban a punto de llegar a casa y Albert decidió que lo mejor era decirle de una vez que no estarían más tiempo ahí. Aun cuando le había dicho que estarían al menos por un par de días.

-Candy, la Tía Abuela me ha llamado y quiere que regresemos hoy mismo- le explicó Albert. Había recibido la llamada cuando la buscaba por la orilla del mar.

-¡No quiero ir con la Tía Abuela!- repuso ella molesta al recordar el rostro de aquella señora. Era muy severa con Candy y se empeñaba en que tuviera una educación rígida desde pequeña, además de que no tenía en buen concepto el Hogar en donde Candy se había criado.

- De todas formas tenemos que irnos- la bajó de sus hombros y se acercó a su rostro- sé que te dije que estaríamos aquí mañana, pero eso no será posible. Pero tal vez otro día podamos venir ¿está bien?

Candy hizo un puchero. Además del mar también extrañaría a su nuevo amigo Tony, sin imaginar que con el pasar de los días y posteriormente al transcurrir los meses dejaría de extrañarle al perder poco a poco su recuerdo y los deseos de volver a esa casita en la playa. Tendrían que pasar varios años para que regresara a ese preciado sitio.

_**Nena tu eres todo lo que quiero**_

_**Cuando descansas aquí en mis brazos**_

_**Encuentro difícil de creer**_

_**Estamos en el cielo**_

_**Y amor es todo lo que necesito**_

_**Y lo encontré ahí en tu corazón**_

_**No es muy difícil ver**_

_**Estamos en el cielo**_

_**(Heaven*Bryan Adams)**_

* * *

_**N/A**: Seguimos con el mini. Lucero, Val rodGracias por sus comentarios chicas! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

3

_Otoño 2005_

No pudo dormir. El casto y simple beso que él le había dado había generado un suave calor en esa parte de su rostro, y entonces se descubrió a sí misma deseando saber qué sensación le habría producido si hubiera sido en los labios. En aquél momento cuando sintió los labios de él sobre la piel de su mejilla le hizo sentirse un poco incómoda, pero de ninguna manera desagradable sino totalmente lo contrario. El nerviosismo se apoderó de ella debido a las conmociones que esa caricia había causado en su cuerpo en ese instante. Ese hombre le atraía irremediablemente, de eso estaba segura.

No se detuvo a pensar en alguna clase de sentimiento diferente. Tan sólo la inusitada atracción que Anthony le produjo cuando estuvo con ella en tan sólo un día. ¡Un día! Sentía que ya lo había conocido antes, pero al dar vueltas por la noche tratando de rememorar su cara en algún lugar de la ciudad no recordaba hallar alguna conexión. Desistió creyendo que era imposible conocerle antes, un hombre como Anthony era imposible de olvidarle.

Estaba amaneciendo y decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse temprano, vestirse y correr por la playa para ejercitarse como lo hacía cada mañana. Así ahuyentaría el poco sueño que le quedaba y aprovecharía para respirar el aire puro del alba. No creía posible ver a Anthony tan temprano, además de que él no le indicó a qué hora la vería. Se encogió de hombros y terminó de ponerse los tenis. Miró su reloj en la mano. Eran las 5 de la mañana. Tiempo perfecto para correr.

Mientras trotaba un poco por la orilla del mar, entrevió la hondonada por la cual se llegaba a la casa, entonces se dirigió hacia aquella parte y así tener un circuito entre ese montículo y la playa, supuso que con algunas vueltas serían más que suficientes para tener su dosis de ejercicio y así vaciar su cabeza de pensamientos…pero la imagen de él, su voz y su endiablada sonrisa se mantenía por más que trataba de alejarla.

_Me gustas…_

Ayer y aún hasta hacía unos momentos no recordaba esas palabras dichas con esa voz sensual, pero ahora al entender el significado detrás de ellas hizo que se detuviera bruscamente de su ejercicio. No… no era ese me gustas que se dice cuando hay un sentimiento de por medio…. Estaba segura de que se refería a la atracción que desde el primer momento los atrapó y de la cual Candy estaba más que convencida esa mañana al meditar con la almohada.

Él también le gustaba. Demasiado.

Apretó el paso. Aquella parte del terreno cercano a la hondonada parecía un buen lugar para descansar un poco en cuanto terminara. Dio otra vuelta más al circuito y estaba a punto de terminar cuando su pie entró en un pequeño bache que había pasado desapercibido las otras veces y que ahora venía a encontrarle, haciendo que por poco cayera al suelo. Sin embargo logró equilibrarse al recibir la ayuda de unos fuertes brazos frente a ella que la sostuvieron en el preciso momento.

Candy un poco aturdida levantó su vista y no se sorprendió en absoluto al ver esos ojos azules brillantes y ese rostro sonriente que la miraba con afectación.

-Gracias…-susurró mientras terminaba de enderezarse-… definitivamente habría llegado al suelo- declaró divertida.

-De nada Candy- Anthony tan solo tomó su mano y la miró a los ojos intensamente mientras sus labios la rozaban con marcada sensualidad. Candy sentía que en sus labios su nombre sonaba de forma extraña, misteriosa y excitante. Sentir su boca sobre su piel le provocó un estremecimiento como la vez anterior. Ligeramente nerviosa por las sensaciones que aquella caricia había causado nuevamente en su cuerpo, apartó un poco la mano y apartó sus ojos de él para disimular su agitación.

-¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?- le preguntó tras haberle echado un vistazo a su atuendo, llevaba sandalias y shorts como el día anterior, pero ahora en un tono más claro. Con ello resaltaba aún más la blancura de su piel y el color dorado de sus cabellos.

- Vine a verte…- él la escrutaba con la mirada irresoluto - creo haberlo mencionado ayer. Anthony detuvo su mirada en el inicio del cierre de la sudadera de ella, estaba ligeramente abierta y podía ver su nívea piel un poco arriba de su pecho. Se agitó ante la sensación de deseo que tenía de tocarle y apartó la mirada.

Candy recordó esas palabras y se ruborizó un poco con la declaración de anoche. Miró a su alrededor y entonces se dirigió al lugar en donde tenía planeado descansar, sin embargo al querer mover su pie, éste le dio una respuesta incómoda en su tobillo, se agachó un poco y tras mover la pequeña calceta notó que se encontraba ligeramente enrojecido.

- No creo que sea un esguince- dijo él que también se inclinó hacia abajo para verle, entrecerró sus ojos por un instante y tomó una resolución. Candy estaba pensando en que iría cojeando de regreso a casa por un buen tramo cuando de pronto se sintió en el aire. Anthony la cargaba con extrema suavidad y la sostenía entre sus brazos- pero más vale prevenir… ¿No lo crees Candy?

Candy demasiado sorprendida por estar en sus brazos, tan sólo alcanzo a asentir, mientras que él emprendía la marcha hacia el hogar de la pecosa. Con cada paso que daba, no podía evitar sentirse febril al estar en contacto con la suave piel de aquella rubia y su rostro a tan solo poca distancia, sin embargo trataba de no mirarla porque si lo hacía, sabía que no sería capaz de controlar el impulso de besarle esos labios rosados que lo invitaban desde el día anterior. Además sería aprovecharse del momento y por ahora no era justo.

La rubia también estaba agitada, su cercanía la ponía muy tensa y además estaba aquel cosquilleo acuciante en su tobillo, por lo que lejos de tranquilizarse, el sonido de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos. Trato de distraerse no mirándole al rostro, pero invariablemente lo miraba de hito en hito.

Anthony en cambio fijaba su vista en el terreno, pisando cuidadosamente. Llegaron a la entrada y afortunadamente la puerta estaba entreabierta, lo que valió un ceño fruncido en ambos, la pecosa estaba segura de haber cerrado. Anthony finalmente entró con ella para dirigirse hacia el sofá de la sala, se inclinó y la depositó suavemente, además de poner uno de los cojines debajo de su pie.

-Iré por hielo- Anthony se enderezó y se dirigió a la cocina. No tardó en encontrarla y traer una pequeña bolsa, acto seguido la puso junto al pie de Candy y con un lienzo de la cocina que había traído consigo improvisó un vendaje. Candy sólo se limitaba a mirarle.

- Listo, ahora solo resta esperar- el rubio se mostró satisfecho y tras echarle un vistazo al cojín que sostenía el pie, lo quitó para que el pie descansara en los muslos de él al sentarse cerca de ella. Candy se estremeció un poco y se acomodó más en el brazo del sofá.

-Gracias Anthony-la pecosa miraba su tobillo. No sabía qué hacer, así que simplemente se le ocurrió agradecerle. Pensó que si él no hubiera estado ahí le habría sido muy difícil llegar a casa con el pie estropeado, ella también no creía que fuera un esguince, ya que en ningún momento sintió dolor además de que nunca se había tropezado cuando corría por las mañanas como para hacerse daño en un tobillo, tal vez contaba el hecho de que lo hacía en un parque, donde el piso era plano.

- ¿Y ahora qué haremos?- Anthony le miró inquisitivamente, la pecosa al subir la vista hacia él notó que en sus bellos ojos azules se asomaba una luz pícara.

-Ya…¿ya.. desayunaste?- Candy no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco, Anthony había subido sus dos pies encima de sus piernas y una de sus manos se deslizaba lentamente en su pie. Ese simple movimiento había tenido un efecto devastador. Sintió que el calor aumentaba en su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo que alejaba ese raro cosquilleo.

-No, pero me basta con una taza de café- dijo él sin dejar de acariciarle, se detuvo al ver las intenciones de ella de levantarse.

-Yo iré…. ¿quieres uno también?- Al ver que ella asentía Anthony volvió a dejar sus pies sobre el cojín y se aprestó en la cocina. Minutos después traía dos tazas humeantes sobre una pequeña bandeja.

- Aquí tienes- Candy la tomó con ambas manos, agradeciendo el calor que le proporcionaba en sus fríos dedos, para después tomar un sorbo.

- Gracias-dijo tras haber deslizado aquél líquido a través de su garganta- es muy reconfortante.

Anthony volvió a tomar su antigua posición. Candy sólo se concentró en el café y se mintió a si misma cuando sintió ligeras ondas de calor que las atribuía única y exclusivamente a aquél líquido caliente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que estarías aquí Candy?- aquella pregunta interrumpió las sensaciones de ella, para concentrarse en lo que él le preguntaba.

- Ahh… un par de días más…o tal vez me tome el fin de semana- añadió al ver la sonrisa deslumbrante de él.

-Excelente- ella de nuevo notó aquél fuego encendido en sus ojos mientras hablaba con esa voz sensual y dejaba su taza en la mesita del centro- me temía que tuviera que hacer un gran esfuerzo por retenerte aquí más tiempo.

-¿Retenerme?..-un nudo se formó en su garganta. Anthony pensaba hacer que ella se quedara… _¿con qué motivo?_ No quería imaginarlo.

- Así es… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije anoche?- Anthony se acercó moviéndose un poco en el sofá, para quedar más cerca de ella. Había dejado de acariciarle el pie, ahora su mano estaba peligrosamente por arriba de su rodilla. Ahora mismo la pecosa se recriminaba el haberse puesto solo un short y no el pants como había decidido previamente en la mañana. _Mentirosa _

-Sí….si lo recuerdo…..pero no es posible- Candy trato de seguir con la conversación pero el rostro de él a unos centímetros de ella no ayudaba mucho-...¿cómo es posible que te guste si apenas nos conocemos de un día?

-Sólo lo sé…y tú me gustas mucho Candy- Anthony tomó la taza de sus manos y la depositó en la mesita que estaba al lado, detrás del brazo del sofá donde ella estaba recargada, lo que valió a estar mucho más cerca uno del otro. Se miraron por unos instantes y entonces Anthony no conteniéndose más, terminó por dejar a un lado su control. Los labios de ella lo atraían sobremanera y pensó que sólo había una manera de calmar esa ansiedad.

La besó. Pudo sentir el estremecimiento de ella al contacto pero no había resistencia. Eso regocijó su corazón, al menos no lo rechazaba y ese dulce néctar de sus labios lo embriagó. Movió un poco sus labios y notó que ella también lo hacía, abrió sus ojos para verla y reparó en que ella los tenía cerrados, por lo que se quejó un poco. Quería verse reflejado en esos ojos verdes atrayentes, pero pronto se olvidó de eso, ahora sólo disfrutaba de las sensaciones placenteras que le estaba produciendo la unión de sus labios.

Un quejido involuntario sonó audible para traerla a la realidad. Se había olvidado de todo desde el momento que Anthony empezó a besarla y no sólo eso sino que la mano de él que antes estaba en su rodilla había subido para acariciarle su pierna. Lo que se tradujo en aquél sonido que hizo que volviera en sí literalmente. Aun así no quería separarse de él y del beso más fascinante que había tenido en su vida.

No obstante un sonido diferente retumbó en el ambiente. Ambos en el mismo instante se separaron para voltear a ver aquél objeto que yacía cerca de la taza de café. Era el teléfono de Candy.

Anthony fue el primero en reaccionar, se alejó de la cercanía de Candy para acercarse a la mesita y tomarlo, segundos después el aparato estaba en manos de Candy. Mientras que él se llevaba el par de tazas a la cocina.

-Sí….-la pecosa trató de que su voz sonara normal, cuando un torbellino de emociones la asaltaba y miraba de reojo a Anthony concentrado en lavar aquellos utensilios.

-¿Candy?- la voz que provenía a través del teléfono le sonaba demasiado familiar a la pecosa aunque el sonido era poco claro-….por favor no cuelgues. Alcanzó a oír cuando eso justamente pensaba hacer, dio un suspiro y se pasó el celular del otro lado.

- ¿Qué quieres?- inquirió con algo de molestia, acto que no pasó desapercibido aun estando algo lejos para su acompañante que frunció el ceño. Ella se incorporó un poco y quedó sentada en el sofá

- ¿Candy estás ahí?...Solo quiero hablar contigo. Sólo unos minutos, necesito explicarte-la voz era algo demandante, típica de él como recordaba Candy. Creyó que no tendría caso colgar ya que Terry no desistiría hasta hacerse escuchar.

- Dime…- respondió ella, pero al parecer él no la oía, porque sólo le oía decir su nombre una, dos veces. Hasta que finamente colgó. Pensó que no tardaría mucho en sonar de nuevo y así sucedió.

- ¿Candy estas ahí? ¡Candy respóndeme!- de nuevo la voz demandante, pero esta vez tenía la sensación de que él estaba nervioso e iba a responderle cuando la señal se cortó de nuevo.

Candy miró el celular intrigada. Ya no hubo una tercera llamada, lo que la relajó un poco. No podría tolerar una llamada más de el sin decirle cosas de las cuales probablemente se arrepentiría después.

-Tal vez sea porque aquí no hay buena recepción- Anthony estaba apostado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y la miraba curioso con los brazos entrecruzados.

-Sí, probablemente- ella le miro por un momento y entonces recordó lo que unos minutos antes había pasado. Lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco mientras movía nerviosamente el celular entre sus manos.

-¿Tu padre?- preguntó él queriendo parecer desinteresado cuando era totalmente lo contrario.

- No…mi ex novio-declaró ella finalmente mientras dejaba el celular donde lo estaba antes.

-Hummm- Anthony sintió algo desconocido recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, pero se sobrepuso al recordar que la había besado y lo que había estado a punto de pasar si ese teléfono no hubiera sonado. La miró de nuevo, al parecer estaba todavía dándole vueltas a la llamada así que se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, miró el vendaje que le había puesto-… tienes que tener el pie arriba del cojín

-Ohh- ella volvió a recostarse y entonces Anthony ya no hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior, porque se dijo que si lo hacía no podría controlarse como había sucedido minutos atrás. Tomó su pie. Tener el suave calor de aquellos ojos verdes mirándole era como sentir el roce de la seda sobre sus nervios. Candy ni siquiera lo estaba tocando, pero él sentía el calor en sus dedos a través de la suavidad de su piel. Una sensación de deseo tensaba su cuerpo. Así que dejó ambos pies en el cojín y se sentó en el otro sofá que estaba dispuesto en la sala y desde el cuál se podía ver parte de la playa que se extendía a unos metros.

-¿Entonces qué piensas?- le preguntó él distraídamente. Candy salió un poco de su ensoñación que la había envuelto tras la llamada.

-¿Qué pienso?- la pecosa no entendía a qué se refería.

-Sobre si es posible que me gustes cuando sólo ha pasado un día-declaró él volviendo su vista de la playa a ella-…..al parecer eso no sólo ha pasado conmigo.

Candy lo sabía. Y sabía que él lo sabía también. La atracción era más que evidente.

- Creo que…..es probable- no tenía caso negar lo imposible. Sin embargo se preguntó cómo era eso posible, ni siquiera se conocían bien.

- Yo tampoco lo sé- dijo él como leyéndole la mente mientras la miraba fijamente y con el rostro algo serio-tan sólo que desde que te conocí parece como si sólo puedo pensar en ti. Ayer y hoy sólo he pensado en ti Candy y en lo que me haces sentir, creo poder afirmar…que estoy enamorado.

-Pero….- Candy sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba con esa declaración tan repentina. Atracción si, de eso estaba segura pero _¿amor?_

-¿Tu no sientes lo mismo?- Anthony quiso indagar por sí mismo al mirar sus ojos. Esos ojos que estaba seguro no le mentirían- esa sensación de gozo que siento al mirarte, ese vacío ansioso que hace que mi corazón se acelere… ¿tú no lo sientes?

Anthony estaba describiendo exactamente como se sentía ella en esos momentos… _¿cómo era posible?_ Si hasta ayer se había convencido que era pura y llanamente atracción y deseo, pero ahora...

La idea la traspasó de principio a fin.

Candy se incorporó de pronto y se levantó. Tenía que salir de ahí como fuera, se preparó para ir cojeando hasta la habitación donde había sacado la poca ropa que traía en su maleta de viaje, afortunadamente no había desempacado en una de las habitaciones del primer piso.

-¡Candy… espera!- Anthony adivinó sus intenciones y la tomó suavemente del brazo-…no puedes caminar, yo te llevaré.

- ¡No!- ella quiso zafarse de su agarre, pero Anthony no la dejó-suéltame por favor.

- Perdóname…tal vez no debí decirlo…- Anthony estaba apesadumbrado, ella no le correspondía como había imaginado-… no debí decirte lo que sentía si no sientes lo mismo que…

- No es eso- declaró ella ocultando su mirada - es sólo que es demasiado pronto…

-¿Lo dices por tu ex novio?- la angustia e incipientes celos se estaban apoderando del rubio al pensar que ella todavía amaba a ese otro hombre además de un gran pesar - …lo sigues queriendo….

A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón y no pudo contenerse más, se volvió de frente hacia él y buscó desesperadamente su mirada, consciente de la suave tela de su camiseta, sobre la que descansaban sus nerviosas manos y del escrutinio impasible de sus ojos azules y se aferró a su camisa- ¡No! Yo….yo…también siento lo mismo…pero tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo?- Anthony frunció el ceño contrariado-¿miedo a qué?

- ¡A que me pase lo mismo otra vez! A que esto que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo contigo me haga daño y no sé si sea capaz de soportarlo una vez más- declaró ella con voz entrecortada mientras se aferraba aún más a él- no podría soportarlo… ¡no podría!

- Candy…..-Anthony la envolvió en un abrazo protector, la levantó un poco para sostenerla y no se apoyara en su pie y la apretó fuertemente contra sí mientras besaba repetidas veces su cabello- no podría romperte el corazón…sería como rechazar la luz que me ilumina y perderme a mí mismo… ¿cómo podría hacer algo así?

-Anthony…-Candy dejó de sollozar un poco mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas ayudada por él, ambos se miraron a los ojos y Anthony tomó su mano mientras le daba pequeños besos a la misma con emoción.

-Lo sabía….- murmuró ella mientras se abrazaba a él nuevamente- merecías el beneficio de la duda como me dice mi padre, además de que a tu lado me siento segura…

-Mmmm, apuesto que tu padre no pensaría lo mismo si me viera haciendo esto- y acto seguido Anthony deslizó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de ella para apretarla aún más contra él y con la otra sostuvo su cabeza para darle un húmedo y apasionado beso que se prolongaría por varios minutos sin notar el tiempo, ya que en aquél instante no existía nada más, que el reconocimiento mutuo de sus almas.

**Oh, por una vez en tu vida encuentras a alguien**

**Quién pondrá tu mundo al revés**

**Te levantará cuando te sientas mal**

**Sí, nada podría cambiar lo que significas para mí**

**Oh, hay muchas cosas que podría decir**

**Pero solo abrázame ahora**

**Porque nuestro amor iluminará el camino**

_**(Heaven*Bryan Adams)**_

* * *

_**N/A:** Hola! Este capítulo pensaba postearlo hasta el fin de semana, pero decidí hacerlo antes y así alegrarles el dia (o al menos eso espero) jejeje. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**4**

Una esperanza vana, irreal, pero al menos era una esperanza. La misma de cada día desde un año atrás, pero hoy era diferente porque….probablemente hoy la vería.

Se encaminó por aquél camino ya conocido muchas veces que bordeaba aquél lugar alto. Con cada paso que daba la emoción que sentía le hacía sonreír. Hoy, al contrario de ese día no llevaba nada, porque aquél tallo de rosa por fin había cumplido su destino meses atrás y ahora no era sólo uno, pronto tendría un acompañante cuando llegara el tiempo y Anthony pensaba que también con el tiempo llegaría aquella niña de rubios cabellos y ojos verdes. Y no, no traía más ese pequeño fardo, pero traía igualmente una flor del jardín de su madre que bien valía a sus ojos como presente para Candy, porque nunca se olvidaría de su nombre.

Se detuvo en el camino, donde la encontrara aquella vez y esperó un rato sentado en una enorme roca apostada en la orilla, sin embargo como el sol caía aplomo mejor decidió resguardarse bajo un árbol cercano desde donde podía ver si alguien se acercaba.

No tardó mucho tiempo en notar a una persona que venía en el camino, e iba a salir corriendo para ver si era ella cuando distinguió que la figura de esa persona era muy alta y por si fuera poco de un hombre, el cual no lo vio siquiera y siguió su camino. Poco tiempo después, un par de personas apareció en ese camino pero no se trataba de ella y su padre como pensó al principio, sino de un niño y su padre que atravesaron el camino mientras iban charlando.

Mientras Anthony los veía no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia. Su padre seguramente seguía en altamar como le había dicho su madre cada vez que preguntaba por él. En raras ocasiones lo había visto el último año porque el trabajo había aumentado considerablemente según dijo él la última vez.

Anthony no recordaba que él hubiera dicho eso, pero su madre se encargaba de recordarle esas palabras, mientras que el rubio podía distinguir la melancolía que la embargaba al decirlas. Extrañaba mucho a su padre al igual que su madre lo hacía. Ella creía que su hijo no se daba cuenta, pero varios sollozos en la noche al otro lado de la pared se oían invariablemente y eso le producía un profundo pesar. Anthony entonces se dijo que no sería como su padre, o al menos no haría lo mismo que él, su madre sufría mucho por sus ausencias y temía que eso algún día llegara a enfermarla.

Su padre le había explicado que su trabajo como capitán de un barco requería alejarse muchas veces de su familia y no sólo eso sino que también había muchos peligros a los que tenía que enfrentarse en el mar. Anthony lo entendía, sin embargo estaba seguro de que su madre vivía con el temor de no volverlo a ver jamás, así que cuando llegaba a casa era un día de felicidad por todo lo que representaba su llegada, contrario a cuando era hora de la partida.

Sin embargo por las mañanas Anthony podía ver el cambio que ocurría con su madre, lejos quedaba las noche cuando lloraba por su padre en cuanto llegaba un nuevo día. Su madre se levantaba con muchos ánimos y no había rastro de que estuviera sufriendo, todo en ella era alegría y se la transmitía a su hijo que de buena gana se alegraba también de que ella estuviera contenta.

Y así había sido por lo menos los últimos dos años, con periodos de felicidad y otros de melancolía.

Ya pasaba más de mediodía y aquella niña pecosa que tanto ansiaba ver, no hacía su aparición, la flor que Anthony llevaba poco a poco iba secándose, tras ser cortada con el rocío de la mañana. Se dijo que tal vez debía haber esperado para cortarla más tarde.

Desalentado, se levantó y miró por última vez el camino cuando ya caían los primeros rayos de la tarde. Movió su cabeza negativamente y entonces emprendió el camino de regreso a casa. La última esperanza se había esfumado.

Una vez que traspasó el umbral de su casa, dejó la pequeña flor marchitada sobre la repisa donde estaban las fotografías de la familia. Su madre estaba en la cocina y terminaba de preparar la comida. El olor inundaba la vivienda haciendo que su apetito se abriera a pesar de lo triste que se sentía.

Comió en silencio mientras su madre lo veía con extrañeza.

-Anthony….¿sucede algo?- ella posó una de sus manos en las de él-…has estado callado.

-No es nada mamá- mostró una sonrisa fugaz.

-¿De verdad hijo?-ella se mostró preocupada, cuando algo le sucedía solía ensimismarse un poco.

- Si….- terminó y antes de que se levantara, su madre se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás de la silla.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para todo- le decía mientras le daba besos en la mejilla y en su cabello amorosamente. Anthony se sentía muy contento con las muestras de cariño de ella aunque ya estuviera a punto de entrar a la adolescencia. Amaba a su madre ya que ella siempre estaba ahí para él.

- Mamá… ¿recuerdas la vez que te conté que conocí a una niña rubia con pecas y ojos verdes?- le habló en un murmullo mientras su madre lo seguía sosteniendo con ese abrazo.

- Mmmm..¡ohh sí lo recuerdo!- ese día le llegó al instante porque esa vez Anthony se había mostrado muy elocuente en cuanto llegó a casa, diciendo que había conocido a una niña encantadora, muy diferente a las niñas que iban al colegio y que se parecía a ella, a excepción de sus ojos verdes.

Anthony también recordaba ese día, le había emocionado conocer a una niña que también le gustaran las rosas como a él.

-Ese día estabas muy contento y me decías que probablemente la verías al día siguiente, pero ella no volvió…¿verdad?- preguntó la mujer adivinando al momento lo que ocurría con su adorado hijo.

- No mamá….desde ese día ella no ha vuelto- replicó con voz entristecida-hoy que ha pasado un año, tenía la esperanza de que su padre la trajera aquí de nuevo, pero parece que no ha sido así.

Su madre se soltó del abrazo y movió la silla para poder verle de frente y así escuchara sus palabras.

-Anthony….ella vendrá. Estoy segura- le miró a los ojos, los mismos que habían sido heredados por ella-tal vez no hoy ni mañana, pero vendrá. Solo ten paciencia y fe en que volverá. Lamentablemente no sabemos más de ella.

Anthony al no verla al día siguiente después de su encuentro con la pequeña, creyó que Candy y su padre estarían en el pueblo costero, si es que estaban de vacaciones así que buscó en la aldea sin encontrarla. Busco en los alrededores del camino donde la había visto y nadie la conocía, le decían que probablemente eran visitantes de la ciudad que venían a relajarse unos días y que después se iban a sus hogares en la ciudad, sin que algunas veces se les vuelva a ver.

Aquello lo había desanimado y conforme pasaban los días la esperanza de que ella volviera se desvanecía. Pero se dijo que tal vez la vería el siguiente año. Sin embargo eso no sucedió.

Los días pasaron y después ya eran meses, Anthony la seguía recordando día a día. Aunque los rasgos de ella cada vez le eran más difícil de retener en su memoria, sabía que Candy crecería al igual que él y entonces aquellas facciones no serían las mismas…. ¿ella le recordaría como él lo hacía? Temía que no fuera así.

Pasó otro año y después otro y otro más. Anthony seguía estudiando mientras que las visitas de su padre se hicieron aún más esporádicas, su madre Rosemary lo resintió mucho y cayó enferma. El médico le confirmó lo que él temía. Su madre venía padeciendo una enfermedad incurable y poco a poco se iba consumiendo. En cuanto su padre lo supo, se quedó a vivir con ellos un tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para que ambos se despidieran y cuando ella se fue definitivamente, su padre volvió a su trabajo.

Anthony entonces se quedó solo en aquella casa llena de recuerdos. Extrañaba mucho a su madre que le había dejado enseñanzas imborrables. Una en especial la guardaría en su corazón. La vez que plantaron el primer tallo de rosa en la cima del acantilado, al cual cada año agregaba una más formando un pequeño jardín de rosas. Él le había prometido que crearía una especie nueva de rosas para ella y para la niña que había conocido un verano años atrás. Su madre en ese entonces no creyó que viviría lo suficiente para verlo, pero tuvo la dicha de que fuera así.

Ese día llegaron lentamente al pie del enorme montículo. Sabía que su madre estaba débil y que debía estar en cama pero ella había insistido ese día en que se sentía un poco mejor y quería conocer la nueva estirpe que su hijo había creado. En ese tiempo Anthony estaría por cumplir los 18 años.

Rosemary miró maravillada y con lágrimas en sus ojos las rosas blancas que se erguían orgullosas ante su vista, se acercó para tomar una entre sus manos y tocar los suaves pétalos.

-¿Ya tienes un nombre para ellas?- inquirió mientras no dejaba de admirarlas-sabes que deben tener un nombre….¿recuerdas Anthony?

- Lo sé mamá nunca lo he olvidado- repuso él con una sonrisa al ver a su madre muy contenta-y sí, ya tengo el nombre…en realidad ya sabía el nombre que les pondría mucho antes de crearlas.

Su madre se quedó pensativa por unos segundos y después su semblante mostró que tenía una idea de cuál podría ser.

-Se llaman dulce Candy-mencionó entonces él con alegría- es un bonito nombre…..¿no lo crees mamá?

- Es hermoso…..- Rosemary sonrió ante aquél nombre y le miró-no podría haber mejor nombre que ese para estas bellas rosas.

Anthony no dijo nada, tan sólo sintió su pecho henchirse de orgullo y muy feliz ante la aprobación de su madre.

-Anthony...- su madre quería hablar sobre un tema en particular que a su hijo no le agradaba mucho-…. No quisiera irme sin saber que no estarás solo.

- Mamá…- Anthony sabía a donde los llevaría esa conversación-…no te preocupes, no me sentiré solo, porque tu estarás aquí conmigo- se llevó una mano al pecho señalando su corazón. Y también papá aunque no esté presente físicamente.

-Hijo, no me sentiría muy triste si al irme supiera que al menos has encontrado a una buena chica con quien formaras tu propia familia- replicó la mujer con pesar.

-Ella llegará mamá…- Anthony la abrazó mientras ambos miraban las dulce Candy. Su madre supo enseguida a qué se refería su hijo y se preguntó si no habría hecho mal en decirle que esperara y tuviera paciencia porque Candy algún día regresaría. ¿Y si nunca regresaba? Anthony al parecer estaba aferrado a esa idea.

- Anthony… sabes que es muy probable que ella no regrese….¿por qué insistes en esperarla?- murmuró y se giró para verle.

Anthony no quería contrariar a su madre. Ella tenía razón y pensaría que era un necio, ya habían pasado años y seguía esperándole.

-No hablo precisamente de ella mamá… es solo que- Anthony sabía que su respuesta la tranquilizaría- cuando llegue el momento sabré que he encontrado la chica que es para mí.

El rubio sabía que ese momento había llegado más temprano de lo esperado y el tiempo no había actuado a su favor, sin que él pudiera haber hecho algo en ese entonces.

Rememorando aquello que había pasado un año atrás mientras visitaba la tumba de su querida madre, Anthony dio gracias de que al menos su madre había vivido lo suficiente para ver esa estirpe de rosas. El legado que ella le había dejado consistía en cultivar y crear estirpes a lo cual Anthony se entregaba con renovada pasión. Lamentablemente con la enfermedad de Rosemary había dejado de ir a estudiar para cuidarla y ahora se dedicaba mayormente a esa tarea de cultivar, no sin dejar de aprender cosas nuevas, ejercitarse y leer, que eran otras de sus actividades favoritas.

El mar no quedaba muy lejos de casa, tan sólo había que recorrer un par de millas y ahí Anthony pasaba algunas tardes mirando el horizonte y la luz que reflejaba el sol sobre esa extensión de agua haciendo que brillara. Algunas veces nadaba por un buen rato y fue en una de esas veces en que al cruzar el acantilado y llegar a la orilla del otro lado, se topó con un suelo que no conocía. Jamás se había aventurado a cruzar del otro lado del acantilado y ahora que lo había hecho se dio cuenta de que no conocía ese lugar.

A unos metros más allá se podía ver el perfil de una mediana casa de playa. No imaginaba que hubiera alguien que viviera en ese lugar. Caminó hacia ese lugar y se asomó por las ventanas. Dentro no había nadie y parecía que llevaba deshabitada mucho tiempo, a juzgar por el polvo que se acumulaba en la entrada y en las ventanas. Se encogió de hombros y caminó de regreso a la orilla del mar. Sin embargo aquella casa le había llamado la atención, tanto así que se volvió para verla una vez más pero nada llegaba a su mente sobre qué podría ser. Regresó sobre sus pasos y volvió a entrar en el agua para rodear aquél muro y regresar a casa.

Las estaciones sucedieron una a la otra y un año más pasó. Los vientos y la marea aumentaron su velocidad y su oleaje en mayor grado que el año pasado, se venía sintiendo desde los inicios del verano. Las olas alcanzaban alturas que nunca había visto y el oleaje arrastraba a su paso pequeños caracoles marinos y los dejaba a su suerte en la playa.

Anthony sabía que era una mala época para su pequeño jardín, que aunque estaba en lo más alto, lo resguardaba un declive suficiente que las protegía del fuerte viento. Algunas veces se preguntaba si no habría sido mejor haber tenido el jardín cerca de casa, pero él mismo sabía la razón de haberlo creado en el acantilado….como un recuerdo imborrable del lugar en donde la había conocido.

**Nena tu eres todo lo que quiero**

**Cuando descansas aquí en mis brazos**

**Encuentro difícil de creer**

**Estamos en el cielo**

**_(Heaven*Bryan Adams)_**

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Hola chicas! Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, me alegra que les guste, vamos aproximadamente a la mitad del minific. Les comento que este fic lo hice ya algunos meses por lo que está completo y no hay espacio a modificaciones a excepción de detalles. _

_Magnolia! Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras y gracias por estar aquí y leerlo de nuevo. Saludos!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**_Advertencia: El fic está clasificado como T debido a este capítulo que contiene lenmon, espero no herir susceptibilidades, y por el contrario lo disfruten :)_**

**5**

_Otoño 2005_

Era algo difícil de explicar. Sin embargo movía el pie, lo tocaba y no sentía nada, el cosquilleo había desaparecido junto con el enrojecimiento. Anthony creería que había sido debido a sus excelentes cuidados. Pero ella tenía la idea anticipada de que tardaba más de un día en que eso desapareciera. Era en verdad extraño. Pero finalmente no le dio la mayor importancia. Lo único que importaba era que ya estaba bien y que podía seguir corriendo como comprobó esa mañana al apoyar el pie al bajar de la cama y caminar alrededor de la habitación sin el más mínimo rastro de algún dolor.

Era un día soleado, como así habían sido desde que llegó a ese sitio. Aun cuando quería correr, decidió que ese día no lo haría, para no correr riesgos innecesarios. Desayunó poco, ya que no tenía mucho apetito, lo cual era extraño ya que estaba acostumbrada a servirse grandes porciones por la mañana, pero lo atribuyó a la ausencia de ejercicio por ese día.

Regresó a la habitación, y sacó desde el fondo de su pequeña maleta el bikini que recién se había comprado. Se lo puso y se dispuso a disfrutar del sol y la playa en los pocos días que le quedaban.

Estuvo un par de horas tumbada en una toalla bajo la luz del sol, leyendo un libro que se había traído de casa mientras tarareaba una canción que recientemente había oído en la radio. Se sentía dichosa.

El beso de Anthony no había sido más que el inicio de aquella dicha que ahora le embargaba, ahora sí, el fantasma de su ex novio no la atormentaría más. Afortunadamente después de la llamada de ayer, no volvió a sonar su teléfono. Había sido una buena idea venir a este lugar, no sólo había encontrado tranquilidad, sino también a alguien por quien bien valía la pena arriesgar su corazón de nuevo. Tenía la certeza de que Anthony era diferente, su corazón se lo decía.

Dejó de ver el libro, que ya no leía por pensar en él. Y como si lo hubiera invocado Anthony apareció frente a ella en cuclillas.

-Hola preciosa pecosa- se acercó y la besó rápido y suavemente en los labios, se detuvo un momento a contemplarla. El bikini que ella llevaba puesto le cortó la respiración y la miró de arriba abajo. Cuando notó que la venda en su tobillo ya no estaba donde él la había dejado ayer-¿Qué pasó con tu pie? ¿Todavía sientes algo?

- No- la rubia se volvió para mirarle también- no me duele nada y no hay nada de hinchazón. Anthony se acercó para tomarlo entre sus manos y examinarlo.

-Eso parece…- se volvió para mirarle y entonces como la vez pasada, sin previo aviso, la levantó entre sus brazos cargándola consigo junto a su pecho. Dio unos pasos en dirección contraria a la orilla del mar

-Ehhh ¡¿Qué haces?- replicó ella con sorpresa viendo su libro que tenía en su regazo ahora tirado en la toalla donde estaba sentada hacia unos segundos.

-Debes permanecer en cama- le dijo él seguro de que lo que hacía era lo correcto. Ahora también vestía sus clásicos shorts junto con su camiseta y una camisa desabrochada encima.

-¡Pero ya estoy bien!- exclamó ella al tiempo que sintió un poco de escalofrío al notar su piel mojada, pensó que seguramente había estado nadando, aunque su ropa estaba seca, como pudo notarlo.

-Eso no lo sabemos…. más vale prevenir- Anthony la miró a los ojos entre serio y sonriente- me he prometido protegerte y eso haré. Mantuvo el paso hasta llegar a aquella casa ya conocida por él.

Hasta que la vio recostada se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo. Candy no quiso rebatirle, además de que ya había permanecido mucho tiempo bajo el sol y había pensado en regresar. Sin embargo creyó que él exageraba en cuanto a sus cuidados.

Anthony se sentó junto a ella y acarició un mechón sobresaliente de sus cabellos rubios, su mano alcanzó una de sus orejas y su pulgar se deslizó suavemente en ella, mientras se acercaba para besarle la frente, las mejillas y después sus párpados que Candy había cerrado tras su contacto.

-Ahora regreso… -Anthony le tomó la mano, se la llevó a los labios y le dio un beso en los nudillos, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero en ese instante abrió los ojos y se encontró frente al rostro bronceado y sus ojos azules que la miraban con una extraña expresión.

-No te vayas…quédate por favor- se apresuró a decirle. Le encantaba su compañía. Anthony cumplió su petición ya que él mismo también deseaba no moverse de su lado.

Después tendría la mejilla apoyada contra su hombro y estaba acurrucada entre las piernas del que había sido su acompañante a lo largo de la mañana. Durante largos minutos, se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro bajo la acariciante luz del sol que entraba por la ventana con vista a la orilla.

Anthony posó una mano en su hombro. Lo acarició suavemente y con ternura. Después descubrió su cuello y lo miró anhelante para después centrar su atención en su boca antes de fijar la mirada en el mar.

-Te quiero -le dijo y la acurrucó aún más en sus brazos. Después acarició de nuevo su mejilla, su nariz llena de pequeñas pecas y sus finas cejas cuando de pronto recordó algo-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciocho-contestó ella sin vacilación.

-Dieciocho- repitió él tras un suspiro mientras perfilaba su rostro con su dedo. Tan sólo le llevaba un par de años.

Anthony detuvo el dedo entre sus labios entreabiertos y procedió a acariciárselos sensualmente, disfrutando de las reacciones que le provocaba. Sentía la respiración casi jadeante de Candy contra su piel y veía dilatarse sus pupilas. Sintió también que su propio cuerpo se tensaba involuntariamente.

Anthony contuvo la respiración y alejó su mano. La miró a los ojos y supo en ese momento que no iba a ser capaz nunca de dejarla de amar.

Candy se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos brillantes. Se sentía como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera iluminado. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el varonil cuerpo de Anthony. Jamás había reaccionado de manera tan intensa ni siquiera ante Terry de quien pensaba estaba enamorada. Posó ligeramente las manos en el pecho firme de él y alzó la mirada hacia su atractivo rostro, dejándose hechizar por sus ojos claros como el cielo.

-Es….increíble –susurró para sí. Sus manos descansaban ya sobre su pecho y sus dedos tentaban la dureza de sus músculos, como si quisieran confirmar sus palabras. Era tan atractivo... Sin darse apenas cuenta, Candy se apretujó más.

Anthony sintió el roce de sus senos contra su pecho y contuvo la respiración. Bajó la mirada y la intensidad de la misma, hizo que Candy perdiera su pudor. Se acercó más a él y rozó sus piernas. Por primera vez en su vida, la rubia se sentía sobrecogida por un intenso e incontenible deseo.

Y cuando Candy se movió una vez más. Un sonido similar a un gemido escapó de sus labios mientras se estremecía. Anthony entonces intentó tomar aire y apretó los puños. No podía respirar. Ni siquiera podía hablar. Sentía una bola de fuego en su vientre, en sus muslos...

Anthony se volvió hacia ella, de manera que sus muslos tocaban la pierna de la joven.

Candy se sonrojó fuertemente al sentir aquello y un cosquilleo burbujeó por todo su cuerpo el cual inmediatamente se transformó en una intensa oleada de calor. Le bastaba pensar en sentir los labios de Anthony sobre los suyos para que se le debilitaran las rodillas. Lo deseaba y acababa de darse cuenta de ello. Fuera imposible o no, aquel hombre la atraía con fuerza. Su mente evocaba toda suerte de imágenes excitantes.

-Candy….-susurró él enfebrecido. Ella fijó la mirada en sus perfectamente cincelados labios.

Anthony posó la mano sobre su pelo y le susurró al oído:

- No creo ser capaz de poder controlarme -tenía la voz ronca por la emoción-….te deseo

Candy entreabrió los labios de la sorpresa tras su declaración. Sentía su cuerpo henchirse y el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que se preguntaba si Anthony podría oírlo. Inconscientemente, había posado la mano sobre la blanca camisa de Anthony y se aferraba con fuerza a la tela.

Anthony la deseaba… y ella también a él.

El rubio emitió un sonido parecido a un gemido y se acercó a ella para acariciar suavemente su cuello con sus labios. Separó lentamente la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos. Vio dilatarse sus pupilas y sintió su trémulo y cálido aliento sobre sus labios. Observaba su cuerpo estremecerse con cada uno de los latidos de su corazón.

Candy lo miró fijamente, sin disimular el deseo y el orgullo que le causaba el saberse capaz de provocar esas sensaciones en un hombre tan atractivo como Anthony. Y temblaba, estremecida por aquella deliciosa sensación.

Anthony alzó una mano y deslizó el pulgar desde su oreja hasta su cuello, sintiendo el pulso frenético que allí palpitaba cuando recordó algo que lo hizo sentir celoso.

-¿Él lo hizo?... ¿Él también te acarició como yo lo hago ahora?-le preguntó anhelante.

Candy tardó un poco en comprender lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Sí… -susurró solo fueron algunas veces, pero… -dobló la mano por encima de la camisa de Anthony, sintiendo la tensión de éste tras su confesión en los duros músculos de su pecho y sus brazos. Podía apreciar también el espeso vello que la tela ocultaba-. Es diferente... me encantaría que tú me tocaras, solo tú y nadie más.

Anthony enterró el rostro en su cuello y se estremeció por sus palabras mientras luchaba para recuperar el control. Su cuerpo palpitaba. Apenas podía respirar. Apretaba una mano contra la cabeza de Candy y la otra la deslizaba por la suave espalda de ella.

Candy emitió un minúsculo jadeo y Anthony gimió contra su oído. La deseaba tanto.

Candy se estremeció de nuevo cuando sintió como la mano de Anthony acariciaba su espalda para después quedarse en su cintura.

Entonces ella se giró para besarle con suavidad, primero en su cuello, y poco a poco fue subiendo hacia su mentón pasó a sus mejillas evitando los labios, porque sabía que si lo hacía, se perdería invariablemente en ellos. Pero entonces Anthony desesperado los apresó y la besó con pasión desenfrenada, ella le devolvió el beso con ganas, mientras sus manos vagaron por la extensión del pecho del joven.

Candy gimió, extasiada por la sorpresa de su repentino contacto. Anthony estrechó más el cuerpo de ella al suyo, desesperado por sentirla totalmente en su piel. Ella enterró sus manos en el cabello del rubio, mientras que las caricias de él se iban tornando más abrasadoras y desinhibidas.

Instantes después se separaron, sin aliento.

-Tal vez será mejor que paremos, porque si seguimos así…..- murmuró el rubio mientras sus ojos obscurecidos por la pasión se deslizaban por el cuerpo de ella.

Candy le regaló una sonrisa -…entonces no te detengas….-afirmó luchando contra su rubor. Anthony la miró sorprendido.

-No quiero que pares….- musitó ella con voz queda pero lo suficiente para que él la escuchara.

Estaban en un lugar paradisiaco. Candy se dijo que aquel era el mejor momento para cometer locuras. La mirada de él se tornó increíblemente abrasadora. Candy sonrió. Anthony acarició el cabello de ella algo indeciso…pero el deseo estaba a flor de piel.

La mano de Candy se movió de manera tímida sobre la extensión del cuerpo de Anthony, tratando de incitarle de nuevo y a su vez sentirle cerca. El azul de los ojos del rubio entonces se tornó como el mar tempestuoso ante sus caricias y no resistió más. Su cuerpo se lo exigía.

La besó con fiereza, devorándola con los labios, hechizándola con la lengua. La boca del rubio se movió de sus labios a su cuello, y de su cuello al inicio del nimio escote de su bikini. Introdujo sus manos en él, y apretó sus pechos con suavidad. Candy gimió, extasiada por las sensaciones producidas por su contacto.

Anthony la tumbó lentamente boca arriba sobre la cama, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por toda la piel expuesta de la chica que dejaba traslucir el diminuto traje de baño.

Candy cerró los ojos, ruborizada ante su mirada. Las manos de Anthony se posaron sobre su vientre con lentitud, haciendo que el abrasador fuego que ya llevaba dentro se hiciera más intenso. Instantes después sintió como la lengua de él recorría la parte superior del bikini, que sería la primera prenda en despojarle.

Los dedos de Candy descendieron a la parte baja de la espalda del rubio, resiguiendo el trazado de su columna. Instantes después, Anthony sintió como ella tomaba descaradamente su trasero. Gimió en respuesta.

Candy bajó la mirada, avergonzada por el acto tan atrevido que había cometido movida por el deseo.

-No dejes de hacerlo- le susurró el chico al oído antes de lamerlo. Pero ella no lo volvió a hacer.

Entonces se separó unos instantes del cuerpo de ella para poder quitarse la camiseta. Los ojos de Candy se intoxicaron con la vista de aquel glorioso pecho desnudo. Ansiosa, tocó con avidez todo el cuerpo de Anthony, como si fuera a desvanecerse. Al rubio le gustó eso, aunque lo que más le encantó fueron las sensaciones que, más allá del nivel físico, sus caricias le llegaban al corazón.

Las manos de Anthony acariciaron sus piernas hasta llegar a la zona alta de sus pantorrillas. Candy se estremeció, revolviéndose con deliciosos espasmos. Un dedo juguetón de él acarició la zona entre las piernas de Candy, que chilló sin aliento ante el contacto.

Anthony dejó entonces aquella zona y se obligó a centrarse en desabrochar los ligeros nudos de la parte superior del bikini.

Candy inconscientemente se arqueó, ayudándole a quitárselos. Él se maravilló ante lo que su vista le ofrecía y se acercó a la parte baja de sus senos haciéndoles una ligera caricia. Las manos de ella se cerraron automáticamente en los cabellos de Anthony, incitándole de manera inconsciente a que continuara. Anthony lo hizo y después los besó.

Candy estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de domar esas sensaciones que no advirtió cuando Anthony se quitó el short que era la última prenda en él mientras la seguía besando y después se tumbó al lado de ella, no sin antes eliminar la última barrera que le privaba de observar su cuerpo desnudo.

El rubio besó el suave vientre de la pecosa, descendiendo hasta llegar al hueso de la pelvis mientras que ella se aferraba a sus cabellos. Instantes después descendió hasta la zona húmeda femenina, y se detuvo. La miró desde esa distancia y Candy notó la presión que hacía su parte inferior en su estómago. No había vuelta atrás.

Ella asintió y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarle apasionadamente. Anthony después del beso se alejó un poco y se colocó encima de ella. Se introdujo y se mantuvo quieto por unos instantes, tratando de que el cuerpo de ella se amoldara al suyo.

Candy clavó las uñas en la espalda de Anthony. No era su primera vez sin embargo aquella invasión le produjo una sensación de placer indescriptible aunado a la ausencia de algún tipo de dolor, lo cual era fantástico.

Anthony entonces se meció sobre el cuerpo de la rubia con suavidad, una y otra vez, mientras besaba sus senos, su boca y su cuello alternativamente. Ella también le besaba con renovada pasión, mientras se aferraba al enroscar sus piernas sobre las caderas de él y aumentar así el placer físico entre ambos.

El rubio oía los gemidos entrecortados de ella lo que hacía que se sintiera cada vez más y más ansioso por complacerla, besó su boca mientras aceleraba el ritmo de aquella danza y entonces cuando sintió que pronto llegarían al clímax, sucedió algo inesperado.

Su mente le trajo una escena que le hizo estremecerse. El rostro de aquella niña que conociera años atrás se presentó ante él sonriente y perfectamente claro. Anthony que tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió para descubrir con sorpresa ese mismo rostro en la mujer que estaba frente a él con las mejillas arreboladas por la pasión y que mordía temblorosa su labio inferior por el placer que estaba experimentando.

Sintió ganas de llorar por la felicidad que le embargaba ante el reciente descubrimiento que, una lágrima involuntaria salió de sus ojos sin que él lo advirtiera. ¡Era ella!…Candy era la misma niña que había ansiado ver de nuevo…. ¿Cómo es que no la había reconocido? No necesitaría preguntarle, su corazón lo sabía de algún modo desde la primera vez que la vio.

Candy ajena a los pensamientos de él gimió y dio un grito de satisfacción cuando alcanzó la cima del placer haciendo que Anthony volviera a la realidad y tras unos instantes más le siguió en aquella espiral haciendo que finalmente cayera exhausto, a un lado de ella.

Las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas y Anthony se volvió rápidamente hacia ella para mirarle el rostro detenidamente y asegurarse de lo que previamente su mente le había anunciado.

Candy a su vez también lo miró y notó su agitación, cerró los ojos un poco para normalizar su respiración y no advirtió que un segundo después las lágrimas bañaban el rostro atractivo de Anthony a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca.

-Candy…- susurró mientras la acercaba a él para abrazarla con infinita devoción y acariciar sus cabellos- eres tú Candy…...por fin regresaste.

-¿Regresé?- le pregunto ella no entendiendo a qué se refería. Anthony no dijo nada más y sólo la abrazaba y le besaba su cabello emocionado.

Ella de pronto se sintió cansada y lo atribuyó a lo que acaba de suceder y además el hecho de que aún en la sombra de la habitación el calor del sol había hecho mella en ella y no sólo a ella también a Anthony al sentir su cuerpo húmedo.

- No te dejaré ir nunca más- fue la única respuesta de Anthony antes de sentir una extraña inconsciencia apoderarse de él…cuando de pronto cientos de imágenes y recuerdos acudieron a su mente, recuerdos de su niñez, el tiempo que pasaba con su querida madre, cuando conoció a Candy y así una tras otra….haciendo que se preguntara qué era lo que sucedía y porqué aquellas imágenes le hacían sentir una mezcla de angustia desesperada con ansiedad.

Entreabrió pesadamente los ojos y notó que Candy se había quedado dormida, volvió a cerrarlos y aquella pesadez volvió a envolverlo para traerle más recuerdos que no sabía que existían, hasta llegar al último de ellos que le arrancó un grito desesperado que salió de su garganta en forma de quejido inaudible cuando sintió que caía al vacío para ser tragado en las oscuras y profundas aguas del abismo.

**Y amor es todo lo que necesito**

**Y lo encontré ahí en tu corazón**

**No es muy difícil ver**

**Estamos en el cielo**

_**(Heaven *Bryan Adams)**_

* * *

_**N/A: **Hola! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y bueno... por fin Anthony ha recordado a la pecosa, se viene algo de misterio. Gracias por sus comentarios chicas! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**6**

Candy creía que estaba soñando. Sentía que estaba siendo mecida en un bote mientras la brisa que entraba por la ventana deslizaba un mechón de pelo sobre su garganta. Su mejilla reposaba sobre una almohada que parecía latir rítmicamente. Suspiró, se estiró y oyó un sonido extraño. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos.

Su cabeza se encontraba en el pecho de él, el ritmo acompasado seguramente era el de su corazón junto a su respiración tranquila al dormir. Se aventuró a mover una de sus manos para acariciarle cuando de pronto sintió que su mano era apresada suavemente por las de él y la alejaba. Candy entonces se volvió para mirarle contrariada cuando en ese mismo momento él la soltó, se incorporó y se quedó sentado en el lecho con la cabeza entre las manos.

La rubia consciente de la desnudez de ambos se dio cuenta de que Anthony ya estaba despierto cuando ella dormía, miró su espalda desnuda en tanto que la sábana solo le cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

-Anthony….- susurró a media voz todavía confusa ante la reacción de él ante su caricia previa. Él no se volvió a mirarle, tan solo mantenía su vista fija y perdida tras la ventana. Se colocó su short y posteriormente se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia esa ventana. La cerró para después volverse para mesarse un poco los cabellos rubios algo desordenados.

- No puede ser- murmuró sin embargo sus palabras Candy las oyó perfectamente- no puede ser…es….es un error…esto es un error. Se cuestionaba mientras no dejaba de tener baja la mirada y caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Candy sintió que su corazón se apretujaba cuando oyó lo que él decía. Creyó que él consideraba que lo que había sucedido entre ellos era un desliz del cual ahora se arrepentía. Ella no lo sentía así, le había dado todo lo que su pobre corazón había logrado al recuperarse de su decepción pasada cuando ahora parecía que una vez más se había equivocado y ésta había sido aún más dolorosa.

Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer en su rostro tras acurrucarse entre sus piernas tapadas por la sábana de la cama al darse cuenta de la terrible verdad. Agachó su cabeza para ocultar su desgracia de él y poder llorar sin que él la mirase.

Pero entonces creyó que ahí mismo no sería posible dar rienda suelta a su tristeza y decidió refugiarse en otro lado. Se levantó abruptamente llevándose la sábana consigo para entrar en el pequeño baño contiguo a la habitación.

Anthony estaba demasiado absorto tratando de aclarar lo que desde aquella mañana su mente se había encargado de recordarle, que no advirtió lo que sus palabras significaron en la pecosa. Hasta que oyó la puerta del tocador cerrarse con fuerza y los sollozos de Candy dentro de aquél lugar.

Se acercó rápidamente y tocó dos veces.

-Candy…. ¿Candy qué pasa?- preguntó un poco alarmado.

-¡Vete! ¡No quiero volver a verte!-gritó ella con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas- Vete…

-¡No me iré hasta saber qué es lo que sucede!- declaró él contrariado ante las palabras de ella- Candy abre la puerta.

Hizo el intento de abrirla pero no podía. Esto le confirmaba más que se trataba de una idea completamente absurda y su mente le estaba pasando una mala jugada. Él no podía…. No cuando….. no después de que él y Candy…No. Definitivamente era imposible.

Tocó nuevamente y Candy no le abría.

- Candy tengo que hablar contigo- dijo él a través de aquella barrera para hacerse oír.

- ¡Ya sé lo que vas a decirme y no quiero oírlo!- los sollozos se oyeron con más fuerza. Anthony se quedó atónito… ¿Era posible que Candy lo supiera?...pero ¿cómo? Si él lo había descubierto apenas. ¿Era por eso que ella lloraba?

-Lo…..¿lo sabes?- su voz sonó intranquila-…¿cómo es que….

La puerta se abrió y de ella salió Candy llorosa pero al mismo tiempo con un semblante visible de enojo.

- ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste!… crees que lo que pasó entre nosotros ha sido un error- enunció ella mientras sus labios temblaban y le miraba directamente a los ojos dolida.

- Pero…- Anthony trató de entender a lo que ella se refería. Ella se adelantó y le señaló con el dedo en su pecho amenazadora.

-¡ Lo tengo claro! Tú Anthony…..Anthony….- en ese momento notó que no conocía su apellido.

¡Había tenido relaciones con alguien de quién tan sólo conocía de nombre! Y la desnudez parcial de él no ayudaba.

- Espera… no entiendo de que me hablas amor-repuso el rubio, que al oírse hablar de amor pensó en si eso era posible dada la situación en la que él estaba o más bien de la situación en sí.

- Hablo del hecho de que te arrepientes de lo que hicimos….es de eso de lo que querías hablar ¿no?-nuevamente surgió la voz entrecortada de la pecosa, pero se abstuvo en dejar salir otra vez las lágrimas.

Anthony que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, tras oírle decir lo último suavizó la línea de expresión de su rostro y se acercó a ella para envolverla en su abrazo. Candy se estremeció al sentir sus brazos sobre ella.

-No. No me arrepiento y no me arrepentiré nunca- le susurró al oído-….porque finalmente y de alguna manera estás aquí conmigo, siendo que yo…

Anthony vaciló en contarle a la conclusión a la que había llegado esa mañana. La inconsciencia lo había mantenido buena parte de la noche entre brumas pero al mismo tiempo le había mostrado toda la vida que había tenido hasta aquél día. Eso hizo que despertara sobresaltado, no sabiendo dónde exactamente se encontraba pero al verla creyó que había sido un mal sueño. Porque se sentía vivo, respiraba, podía hablar, acariciar y besar la suave piel de su pecosa que dormía a su lado y lo más importante, su corazón latía. Él no podía…. y luego estar ahí ahora en un lecho después de haber hecho el amor con la mujer que amaba y a quien había esperado toda su vida sin que ella apareciera….

_Precisamente hasta ahora. _

- Siendo que tú…- lo instó la pecosa a que continuara sacándolo de su abstracción. Anthony tan sólo movió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellas ideas estremecedoras.

-Que yo te amo, y siempre lo haré- la besó en la sien- nunca lo olvides y nunca dudes de mi cariño hacia ti.

-Anthony….- Candy se sintió de nuevo muy feliz, había tenido una idea equivocada, pero entonces recordó que él hablaba de un error.

-¿De qué error hablabas hace un rato?-inquirió curiosa mientras miraba sus insondables ojos azules que ahora le parecían mucho más claros que otras veces.

-De algo que tengo que comprobar por mí mismo y que me es imposible de admitir- respondió él tras lo cual la besó- simplemente imposible….

Después de unos minutos, ambos se vistieron, Anthony con la misma ropa del día anterior y Candy con un sencillo vestido playero. Él le dijo que tenía que regresar a casa y que después la visitaría, a lo que ella accedió.

El primer objetivo que Anthony se fijó fue regresar a su casa a unas millas de donde se encontraba. Y en ese momento algo le inquietó. Si era verdad que él venía nadando rodeando el acantilado para llegar a este sitio… ¿cómo era posible que sus ropas estuvieran intactas? Ahora que lo pensaba cuando tenía conciencia ya había salido del mar y se ponía su camiseta y su camisa además de su short. Y no sólo eso, también cuando se despedía de Candy para volver a casa, tan sólo recordaba meterse al mar y no recordaba cuando emergía para salir del otro lado.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Por más intentos que hizo, no recordaba la forma de su casa, ni lo que había en su interior, forzó a su memoria y logró vislumbrar una fotografía en la pared donde estaban él y su madre poco antes de morir.

Sí, eso bien valía como una prueba. Sin embargo tenía que comprobarlo. Se adentró en el mar y nadó hasta la otra orilla después del acantilado, sintió alegría al saber que estaba de pie ahí y empezó a caminar dentro del camino que le llevaba siempre a casa.

Cuando estaba próximo a llegar se detuvo en seco al advertir que en el lugar donde estaba su casa, ésta ya no existía. Tan sólo algunas ruinas derruidas se mantenían en pie, pareciera que había pasado mucho tiempo sin que nadie hubiera pisado ese sitio. Años quizá. Se acercó tambaleante ante aquella extraña visión y en una de las pocas paredes que no había caído vislumbró aquella fotografía que minutos antes había rememorado.

No pudo más y cayó de rodillas en tierra. Sin fuerzas para levantarse a ver de nuevo ese lugar que amaba por el simple hecho de que ahí había pasado la mayor parte de su vida junto a su madre.

- No es posible…- murmuró consternado- si apenas estuve ahí…¿Cómo…

No acabó de hablar cuando se levantó y corrió desesperadamente hacia ese sitio especial que su madre y él habían forjado año con año. Nunca ni un solo día había dejado de ir a ese pequeño jardín donde se encontraban aquellas rosas que llevaban el nombre de su amada Candy.

En poco tiempo llegó a las faldas de aquél promontorio que se erigía orgulloso de frente al mar. Tomó el camino donde por primera vez se encontrara con una pequeña Candy y tambaleante torció en dirección hacia el desnivel con el corazón anhelante.

Lo que advirtió lo desmoronó por completo. En aquél espacio oculto no había nada, ni rastro de algún tallo, todo estaba completamente erosionado, sin embargo podía notarse que tiempo atrás ese pedazo de terreno había sido preparado para sembrar algo. Anthony entonces miró hacia la punta del acantilado. Allí estaba su último recuerdo.

...

Hacía viento, según las predicciones que se oían de la vieja radio era probable que una tormenta se desatara esa tarde y noche, el viento ululaba anunciando mayores ráfagas y el sol empezaba a ocultarse tras espesos nubarrones.

Se preparó para encerrarse en casa. Ese día había ido al pueblo a llenarse de provisiones para la semana, y en sus manos traía muchas bolsas….se dijo que ya era hora de comprarse un auto. Pero simplemente no le era de mucha utilidad, el trabajo estaba cerca de casa y además no lo echaba en falta más que para ir al pueblo.

Después de comer, se dispuso a descansar leyendo un buen libro. Poco tiempo después el libro yacía a un lado mientras él dormitaba sin darse cuenta hasta que la lluvia que golpeaba las ventanas lo despertó.

Fuera no había luz, las nubes habían tapado completamente el cielo y tenía un aspecto sombrío iluminado una que otra vez por algún rayo con el estruendo que conllevaba segundos después.

Cerró sus ojos por un instante y los abrió cuando advirtió que la luz del techo parpadeaba hasta apagarse por completo. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar atientas algún cabo de vela.

-Me olvidé de ellas- murmuró al recordar que no había comprado un paquete de velas cuando fue al mercado.

Estaba rebuscando en el pequeño almacén de provisiones de la cocina cuando su tacto logró hallarlas. Contento, se dispuso a prender la mecha para alumbrarse y lo depositó a un lado del sofá donde estaba sentado minutos antes. Se dijo que no debería retardar más la construcción de una chimenea.

Tomó el libro con una mano y entonces subió las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. En la otra llevaba el trozo de vela encendido y lo dejó en la cómoda cerca de la cama junto con el libro. Desarregló las sábanas un poco y las miró mientras su mente divagaba. Recordó a su madre que le había expresado su inquietud por verle solo. Pero él en el fondo de su corazón sabía que nadie podría reemplazarla pues no quería engañarse a sí mismo y mucho menos a alguna mujer que quisiera compartir su vida con él, como algunas féminas que le conocían lo insinuaban.

Le decían que no era posible que un hombre tan atractivo llevara una vida solitaria en una casa solitaria, sin embargo él no se inmutaba. Bastaba no mostrar interés en ellas y rechazarlas educadamente las veces que fueran necesarias para que lo entendieran finalmente. Afortunadamente ninguna se había atrevido a seguirle a casa.

Se acercó a la ventana de su habitación, la lluvia seguía cayendo y algo lejano se oía el rumor de las olas rompiendo en la playa. Entonces de pronto sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¡Las dulce Candy!- exclamó antes de echar a correr escaleras abajo para salir afuera de la casa y buscar algo que se encontraba en el cobertizo, rebuscó y por fin encontró una extensa y ligera manta además de algunas alcayatas que le servirían en su propósito. Salió con aquellas herramientas y se aventuró hacia el camino que lo llevaría hacia ese lugar sin vestir nada más que lo que llevaba puesto antes de salir que era su camisa con una camiseta debajo complementada con sus pantalones cortos, unas botas y un ligero impermeable que estaba apostado en la entrada del cobertizo.. No notaba el frío, la preocupación le hacía no ver otra cosa más que asegurarse de que las rosas no sufrieran algún daño. Se preguntaba si no sería demasiado tarde. La incesante lluvia le golpeaba el rostro y el fuerte viento, le hizo retroceder un poco pero él no se dejó amilanar, continuó avanzando.

Después de más de media hora llegó al pie del acantilado, miró hacia arriba y notó que las enormes olas chocaban en él, el agua que traían consigo corría libremente hacia abajo y en ese momento se lamentó el haber olvidado de traer una linterna. Se acercó apresurado y con mucho trabajo hacia el pequeño declive resbalando en varias ocasiones debido a lo lodoso que se estaba volviendo el terreno pero consiguió llegar.

Advirtió con tristeza que algunos tallos parecían arrancados desde el suelo mientras que otros se habían deshojado. La tormenta inusual se había encargado de ello. Sin embargo había algunas que todavía se mantenían en pie, habían soportado milagrosamente aquella furia de la naturaleza.

Rápidamente se dispuso a tratar de salvarlas, tomó una de las alcayatas y la clavó en el suelo fangoso hasta que dio con tierra firme conteniendo así parte de aquella extensa manta. Clavó una segunda en el otro extremo, el viento hacía rugir ese pedazo de tela moviéndolo a su voluntad, e iba a clavar la tercera alcayata cuando advirtió que la primera se había removido.

El agua que bajaba desde la punta del acantilado chocaba con él y removía aún más la tierra. Además en un extremo del cerco donde se encontraban sus rosas estaba próximo a desprenderse. Alzó la alcayata y en ese momento la tela que estaba detenida por la misma voló libremente en dirección a la punta del acantilado deteniéndose en una rama de un arbusto irregular.

Anthony lanzó un quejido junto con una maldición al advertir lo que había ocurrido y tras guardarse las alcayatas fue en la misma dirección que había tomado el trozo de tela con mucho trabajo tratando de no caer y finalmente llegó hasta donde éste se encontraba. Lo tomó y al mirar hacia adelante advirtió que una enorme ola venía hacia él.

Trató de bajar aprisa, pero un resbalón lo envió al suelo y peligrosamente hacia una de las orillas donde estaba un surco que el agua se había encargado de abrir, en el transcurso, las alcayatas que llevaba consigo se perdieron entre el suelo lodoso. Anthony alcanzó a sostenerse un poco aferrándose al mismo arbusto en donde había encontrado la manta, sin embargo sus pies no encontraron donde sostenerse. Trató de no mirar abajo y balancearse para alcanzar con sus pies la superficie sin ningún éxito. Con todas sus fuerzas se sostuvo del arbusto sin embargo advirtió con desesperación que éste cedía al paso del agua e iba perdiendo su propio sostén en la tierra.

Algo hizo que volteara hacia el mar mientras sus brazos a cada instante se iban debilitando más y más. El rumor sordo que éste hacía lo envolvió, entreabrió sus ojos para notar que una ola más se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba él. Terriblemente angustiado se dio cuenta de que no tendría escapatoria.

Sintió el fuerte y feroz golpe del agua sobre su cuerpo y sus manos dejaron de aferrarse al arbusto que había cedido. Cayó irremediablemente en caída libre mientras podía oir a su corazón que latía a toda prisa desesperado y tan sólo una palabra salió de sus labios antes de que la inconsciencia se apoderara de él y la marea lo engullera en sus fauces, arrastrándolo al vacío.

**He estado esperando por tanto tiempo**

**Para que algo llegara**

**Para que el amor viniera**

**Ahora nuestros sueños se están convirtiendo en realidad**

**Con los buenos tiempos y los malos**

**Sí, estaré ahí para contigo**

**_(Heaven*Bryan Adams)_**

* * *

_**N/A: **Hola!Chicas mil gracias por seguir esta historia a la cual sólo le falta un capítulo más, por lo que el siguiente es el último._

_Anon, disculpa que no haya contestado esta misma pregunta la vez pasada, sin embargo en lo que respecta a Terry pues no aparece en realidad en este minific, tan solo lo mencionado por Candy en capítulos anteriores. Más que nada este es un exclusivo Anthonyfic, lo cual me encanta jijijiji._

_Rocío: Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, espero que este y el siguiente capítulo te gusten también. Saludos!_

_Hasta el siguiente y último capítulo. Bye_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

**7**

-¡Menudo trasto!- Candy accionó una vez más la llave sin conseguir que se encendiera el auto. Tenía todavía gasolina suficiente para que fuera el problema, comprobó lo demás y todo estaba en orden. No entendía por qué no funcionaba. Desistió al intentarlo una vez más.

Salió y se dirigió a la casa. Anthony no llegaba y decidió que lo mejor sería ir sola, tal vez en su andar se encontraría a alguien que le indicara el camino correcto. Miró el teléfono que se encontraba a un lado de ella. Terry no había vuelto a marcarle y eso la tranquilizaba. Tal vez y por fin se había dado cuenta de que sus palabras de no volverle a ver ni hablar eran en serio. No… en realidad el teléfono tampoco servía. No sabía exactamente donde vivía Anthony para saber si tenía en su casa.

Suspiró y miró el reloj. Era ya más de mediodía. Cierto era que él no le había dicho que vendría ese día sin embargo creyó que lo haría y así poder preguntarle, pero los minutos pasaban y él no aparecía. Tenía que hablarle a su padre.

Tomó la resolución de salir y aventurarse a caminar por el mismo camino que había tomado para llegar a la casita de la playa.

Se llevó un sombrero para protegerse del calor. Caminaba alegremente y tras algunos minutos rodeó la hondonada, para después tomar la estrecha senda que tomó días atrás.

Mientras caminaba, se maravillaba con la naturaleza del lugar, a lo lejos se divisaba ese promontorio que estaba a la orilla del mar desde el cual por primera vez había visto a Anthony.

Ahora que lo pensaba tenía la sensación de que Anthony le parecía conocido. Si su padre estaba en lo cierto y le había dicho que la había traído una vez a este lugar cuando era pequeña y justo después de adoptarla, lo más probable era que se hubieran conocido. Sin embargo no lo recordaba. Pero tal vez Albert sí. Resolvió que le preguntaría sobre eso cuando pudiera comunicarse con él.

Eso si encontraba alguna casa cerca o daba con el pueblo donde tuvieran aquel aparato que se estaba volviendo imprescindible en la vida diaria.

Siguió caminando un buen trecho y después de mucho andar sin ver un alma, el camino tomó una dirección en bajada haciendo una prominente curva, y fue al final de ésta cuando observó algo que la extrañó y al mismo tiempo la dejó estupefacta.

Corrió rápidamente hasta él, pensó en gritarle felizmente su nombre para que él la viera y la abrazara como solía hacerlo siempre. Pero entonces al irse acercando, el contento que tenía disminuyó de golpe al ver que él estaba arrodillado en el césped y lloraba mientras depositaba un ramo de flores frente a una pequeña lápida de piedra. Se detuvo a su lado e iba a hablarle cuando las palabras que él decía la perturbaron considerablemente.

-No…..eso no es…- murmuró para sí, impresionada y moviendo la cabeza negativamente-no….¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No…. no es posible!...

Adelantó un paso para tratar de abrazarle cuando él se levantó de pronto y secando sus lágrimas se volvió frente a ella sin notar su presencia. Sin embargo advirtió en su rostro un signo de extrañeza, pero tras unos segundos Albert se volvió y se alejó caminando lentamente.

A unos metros más allá se encontraba su camioneta, perfectamente conocida por Candy, ella lo vió alejarse todavía atónita ante la escena que había ocurrido ante sus ojos incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Sin embargo pronto cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras miraba las flores que él había traído.

No supo cómo regresó a la casita de la playa, tan sólo tuvo conciencia de que una vez que entró se dirigió a la habitación que había ocupado en esos días y se recostó. Las lágrimas no acudieron a sus ojos como cabría en aquellas circunstancias, porque simplemente estaba en shock.

De repente sintió que alguien tomaba sus manos y obligó a sus ojos a fijarse en la persona que estaba frente a ella.

-Anthony- murmuró y enseguida se separó de la cama para abrazarle con fuerza. Él estaba al pie de su cama arrodillado.

-Estás temblando…- notó que algo sucedía con la pecosa. Ella tan sólo atinó a mecer sus cabellos mientras se preguntaba cómo decirle lo que había descubierto.

-Anthony….Anthony…- seguía diciéndole aferrándose a su camisa. No quería llorar, tan sólo quería estar con él, sentirlo y no pensar en nada más.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?- le preguntó él al oído un poco preocupado al tiempo que la confortaba deslizando su mano suavemente por su espalda.

Candy entonces se separó y lo miró con tristeza. _¿Cómo era posible?..¿Por qué entonces Anthony estaba a su lado y podía tocarle?... ¿Cómo_?

-Anthony yo…- la voz se quebró y un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar por un momento…- hace poco salí para ver si encontraba un teléfono para comunicarme con mi padre…por cierto Anthony.. ¿en tu casa tienes alguno que…

Anthony movió la cabeza negativamente-…no Candy no tengo ninguno. Él desvió un poco la mirada al saber que Candy ni imaginaba que en realidad no tenía una casa...la suya estaba en ruinas.

Candy se apesadumbró un poco, aun con lo que había visto quería hablarle a su padre. Si él contestaba eso quería decir que tal vez había tenido una pesadilla y la realidad estaba desde en el momento en que despertó en casa. Sí… probablemente aquello había sido alguna especie de visión, o algo parecido.

-Tenía que avisarle que pronto estaré en casa- de su boca salieron aquellas palabras sin pensar, mientras veía a lo lejos la orilla del mar…..quería ver a Albert en ese momento y sentir la tranquilidad que siempre le infundía su padre adoptivo cuando se enfrentaba al miedo ante algo.

Anthony se tensó un poco, un pensamiento de pérdida le atravesó -… ¿Acaso… ya tienes que regresar?

Candy se volvió para mirarle y se sintió apenada…estaba pensando en su padre mientras tenía a Anthony frente a ella.

- Debo regresar…..pero quisiera también quedarme contigo- le dijo ella triste-pero sólo de esa forma podré comprobar….

- No puedes regresar- le aseveró él mientras se levantaba y se alejaba unos pasos y entonces se volvió para verla ansioso - Candy tengo que decirte algo….

Candy le miró atentamente, pero Anthony solo daba vueltas en círculos en la habitación. Hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar.

- Candy...sé que te parecerá una locura, pero esto en verdad es extraño y confuso. No sé cómo es que sigo aquí y puedo verte, tocarte, siendo que yo…. siendo que yo….- Anthony se detuvo, su rostro reflejaba lo angustiado y perdido que se sentía-….yo no debería estar aquí, en este lugar.

-¿De qué hablas?- la pecosa presintió que algo raro ocurría, mientras se sentaba en la cama con las manos en su regazo-.¿porque no deberías estar aquí?

-Porque tú me puedes ver, tocar, incluso hasta hemos hecho….- Anthony se detuvo y después prosiguió -no sé cómo describirlo me siento feliz de tenerte por fin conmigo, pero descubrir al mismo tiempo que eras la chica que estuve esperando por tanto tiempo y haberte encontrado en estas circunstancias…

-¿De qué circunst…

-Yo estoy muerto…- Anthony la miró a los ojos y se arrodilló frente a ella mientras tomaba sus manos- no lo sabía hasta hace poco, entonces descubrí que los recuerdos de mi vida no los tenía hasta que tú llegaste. De hecho no tuve consciencia de nada hasta que ese día salí del agua y te ví en la playa.

Candy abrió los ojos impresionada y entonces su rostro se transformó. Ahora las lágrimas habían hecho su aparición, y algo semejante a la desolación se apoderó de ella. Anthony al advertirlas la abrazó de nuevo. Temió que ella fuera a desvanecerse de la impresión, y esperaba una reacción de incredulidad.

- No sé qué sucede… no entiendo nada… no entiendo cómo es que sigo aquí y tú….- Anthony a pesar de todo no dejaba de sentirse contento porque todo lo que alguna vez había deseado estaba con él en ese instante.

Candy entonces lo comprendió todo, aquella visión que había tenido un par de horas antes era real aunque en ese momento le pareció totalmente lo contrario. Tenía la sensación de que de algún modo podría aceptarlo…_¿Qué más podía hacer?_ Le dolía que su padre adoptivo no la viera más. Albert siempre le brindó cariño desde el momento que la adoptó en el Hogar de Ponny y ella vivió feliz a su lado en todos esos años. Sin embargo ahora ya no podía regresar….

Apretó las manos de él entre las suyas y levantó su rostro….se alegró de que al menos él estuviera con ella, algo debía significar eso en el lugar en donde se encontraban. Tal vez era su destino encontrarle en este lugar precisamente. Aunque ella todavía no sabía por qué.

- Te creo…- esas dos simples palabras asombraron ahora al rubio. Candy le creía así sin más.

-¿Me crees?.. ¿Candy te das cuenta de lo que te estoy diciendo? ¡Yo no existo más!… ¡no puedo estar aquí!- exclamó queriendo que sus palabras llegara a entenderlas completamente.

- Lo entiendo Anthony…porque yo- Candy apretó aún más sus manos- yo también… al parecer he muerto.

Anthony se levantó de pronto y lo hizo tan rápido que tropezó y cayó al suelo, pero a pesar del golpe ningún dolor lo aquejó, la miró desde donde se encontraba sentado. Ahora había sido el turno de Candy para sorprenderlo.

-Es…¿estás….estás… segura?- Candy se limitó a asentir y bajó un poco su cabeza. No era fácil de admitir. Y menos si todo parecía como si fuera nada anormal sucediera.

Respiraban, comían, reían, sentían la luz de sol, ver el mar… habían hecho el amor…pero había algo que era diferente…el dolor físico no existía.

-Si Anthony…lo noté poco antes de que vinieras y con lo que me has confesado me he dado cuenta de que es real…..pero ¿sabes entonces qué es lo que sucede con nosotros?...¿acaso seremos…

Candy no quiso decir aquella palabra, cuando era muy pequeña siempre le había temido a aquellas leyendas que hablaban de espíritus sin rumbo y que después de muertos no podían dejar la Tierra porque tenían algo que hacer antes de ir al cielo.

-No lo sé…..pero este lugar me gusta… es el lugar donde nací y crecí-murmuró Anthony que la miró con intensidad- y también el lugar donde te conocí.

Probablemente ese era el motivo por el que todavía no se había ido. La estaba esperando. Esa idea lo reconfortó.

- No quiero pensar….- Candy que no lo había escuchado completamente se levantó y tomó su sombrero- tan sólo quiero ver el mar y sentir la brisa, no me importa lo que suceda….mientras esté junto a ti Anthony este lugar me parece el cielo mismo.

- Candy…..- Anthony se asombró ante sus palabras, al parecer había aceptado la situación rápidamente y sin mayores aspavientos, él también lo hizo, porque ella de alguna u otra forma estaba con él y era lo que más le había importado y anhelado en vida.

Candy entonces salió de la habitación y después de aquella casita descalza se dirigió a la orilla del mar, pero antes de eso se volvió para ver si Anthony la seguía, él venía detrás de ella y con esa deslumbrante sonrisa tomaron sus manos y se encaminaron hacia la arena. Las huellas de sus pisadas se dibujaban perfectamente sin embargo poco a poco éstas dejarían de hacerlo, sin que ellos pudieran percibirlo. Asimismo el sol ya no proyectaba sus sombras claras como un fiel reflejo de sus cuerpos, éstos poco a poco también iba desvaneciéndose.

-¿Anthony?.. ¿Dónde fue…cuándo?- le preguntó curiosa. Quería saberlo todo de él.

Ambos iban tomados de la mano. Candy no podía despegar sus ojos de él, esos preciosos ojos azules.

-No lo sé con certeza…. un año ó dos años antes…y fue en el acantilado- señaló aquel promontorio que estaba frente a ellos y hacia el cual se dirigían- caí al mar, en una tormenta mientras trataba de…

Anthony la miró sonriente a pesar del entorno-…. ¡Candy!…estaba tratando de proteger las Dulce Candy ¡Sí!..Así le puse a una nueva estirpe de rosas en tu honor… ¿sabías que te conocí desde pequeña?

-No… no lo recuerdo- le respondió ella conmovida- mi padre Albert alguna vez me habló de que habíamos venido a este lugar-confesó ella- pero creo que no debí olvidarlo… no debí olvidarte. Si lo hubiera hecho, nos podríamos haber encontrado antes… podrías haber sido mi novio…..tal vez mi esposo. Albert no habría puesto objeción.

Candy sonrió ante sus palabras. Su vida ahora estaría resuelta y la felicidad seguramente la habría rodeado con Anthony en ella. Ahora tenía a Anthony… y eso era ahora lo más importante.

Él entonces se detuvo y la tomó de las piernas y la cargó, tal como lo hiciera aquella vez para detenerse y mirarle a los ojos con adoración-…..para mí desde el primer instante fuiste la mujer de mi vida, mi novia y mi esposa.

Anthony entonces la besó apasionado y después dio vueltas con ella en brazos, completamente feliz mientras reía y Candy reía también con él.

Sus figuras ahora eran invisibles para cualquiera que fijara la vista en aquella orilla. Sin embargo todavía podía oírse el eco de sus risas mezclado con el clamor del mar.

******FIN**

**Nena tu eres todo lo que quiero**

**Cuando descansas aquí en mis brazos**

**Encuentro difícil de creer**

**Estamos en el cielo**

**Y amor es todo lo que necesito**

**Y lo encontré ahí en tu corazón**

**No es muy difícil ver**

**Estamos en el cielo**

_**(Heaven*Bryan Adams)**_

* * *

_**N/A: **Hola! ¿Les gustó el final? Espero que sí, Anthony ya no estará más en solitario y por fin tiene a Candy a su lado.. pues la estaba esperando, eso me parece muuuy romántico._

_Les comento que este minific fue realizado para un concurso y tenía que estar basado en una canción, yo elegí ésta de Heaven de Bryan Adams. Supongo que le dí al clavo._

_¡Gracias chicas por sus comentarios!_

_ Rocío: Anthony también me ha hecho soñar muchísimo y por eso he escrito esto y otros fics por ahí de él, es mi adoración, aunque no lo crean por cómo lo hago sufrir jejejee gracias por leerla y comentar. Saludos!_

_Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
